Trinity Cross
by XxLillieFlowerxX
Summary: What if Moka never went to Yokai Academy and took the abuse she recieved from humans? When Moka, a vampire is pushed over the limit by humans, she goes to the well to commit suicide, only to find herself in another world. While being there, she thinks people are not going to accept what she is, but little did she know, she wasn't the only one different. InuyashaXMoka M for Lemons
1. I'm No Human

**What Hides Beneath Her: Chapter 1**

* * *

Along the way into the deep blue skies with white clouds that started to darken, covered with loud thunder, wild winds, and devious strikes of deep saturated colors of lighting.

How I long the way to live a better life, better yet, why am I even here, wondering curiously into the great unknown of this world filled with nothing but sadness? I lived a miserable life in this foul, that people called earth. You think you've been through a lot of pain and suffering? Well, I have. Walking helplessly on the face of the earth, people sprouting unpleasant words about me, I was different from them. Never normal, but actually live like a normal person. Have you ever had people looking and looming around you differently? I had all of that. All of the abuse, accuses and also...ungreatful name-calling. I was just a typical girl, who had pink hair that I can't even prove that's natural. No one never dared to look at me like a person, just some beast that would hurt a little helpless fly, but surprisingly I wasn't like that. Around my neck was a black choker, that bared a silver cross that was hanging from the choker. The cross that I was baring is called "Rosario" that keeps my demonic aura sealed inside.

* * *

The bell rung, signalling that end was the end of the day. I packed up my materials, getting ready to go home for the day. I then started to hear whispers from behind me as I walk. "Just who does she think she is? Walking around, thinking she's all high and mighty?"

"Yeah. She should know better to think she's better than us, with that nasty hair of hers."

"I heard this rumor going around about her hating humans, like us and saying that we were the bad ones."

"She should talk. She's a freak, who likes to pretend that she's a vampire. I bet she goes around trying to drink everyone else's blood."

"Leave it alone. You should know that people like her doesn't belong here. Why doesn't she just disappear, already? She knows she's not wanted here."

"Yeah. I wouldn't feel sorry, if something bad happens to her, or not."

As one of those girls said those words, I felt tears falling freely from my eyes. Sometimes, I take what they say about me true. I'm nothing more than a monster. A monster, who lets people step all over her. They want me to disappear, huh? I guess this world does have a problem with me being here, then. If that's what they want, I'll give them that wish tonight.

* * *

I silently woke up, and got dressed in a black hoodie and tan plaid skirt. As I walked outside, I pulled the hood over my head, so that no one would notice me. I looked around to find someplace to get away from the pain I was baring. When finally, an old dusty well house caught my eye. The Higurashi Shrine. I heard that many people died by jumping into that well. Now it's my turn to leap inside. As I opened the door to the shrine, I stood in front of the well, ready to jump, when I heard a scratch at the bottom of the well. I decided to ignore it. "Good bye, world. Everybody, you got what you wanted. Be happy...and forget I ever existed." I murmured as I jumped in the well to feel the last pain, but all of a sudden...a beautiful blue light surrounded me as I was falling in. 'Wha-What is this?' I thought in fear. The blue light finally subsided around me. I looked around and saw that I was still in the well. 'What's going on? If I jumped in...how am I still here? And not hurt?' I asked myself. I looked around for a ladder, but instead all I saw was vines around the well. I grabbed one to climbed to the top of the well. I pulled myself to the top and took a look at all my surroundings. I knew wasn't home anymore. I knew by now that I was not dead. 'Where am I? What is this place?' I asked through my head. I was walking around in the forest, exploring the "new world" I was in when I heard of voice behind me.

"You there, demon! Stop right there!" I spun around to a few villagers wearing...kimonos? 'Why are they wearing kimonos?' "There it is!"

The men sauntered towards me, carrying weapons. "What? Why are you carrying a weapon?" I asked, hoping that I could convince them I was innocent.

"Careful! It's a demon!" shouted one of the villagers.

"What? A demon? What are you..." I started, but cut myself off, when a sword found its way to my face.

"Demon, where have you taken my daughter?" demanded one of the villagers.

"Wait a second! I didn't..."

"What are you saying now?" asked one of the villagers.

"Alright, let's catch it!"

"Catch it and get my daughter back!"

I backed away in fear. 'These people are scaring me? What's going on?'

"Don't let it get away! Catch it!" screamed one of the villagers, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Yes, don't let it get away!" they demanded, gaining near me.

I quickly stepped away from them. "Don't come near me!" I cried in fear. 'I need to run away. That's the only thing that I could do.' I quickly made a run for it, not daring to look back.

* * *

I finally came to a stop, trying to catch my breath. "I think they're gone." I murmured to myself. "But what is going on? I don't understand what's going on." I looked around me, once again. "More importantly, where am I?" Before, I could have more time to think about it, I heard a rustle behind me in the bushes. "What was that?" I stood up and looked around me, again. "Who's there?" I asked, becoming alerted.

Just as I asked that, an evil cackle sounded from out of the bushes, attempting to intimidate me. However, I wasn't intimidated, nor frightened by his appearance. I knew that he was a demon, with pale blue skin, yellowish claws, large fangs, and red eyes. What's there to be scared of? I was one too, so that didn't make any difference. "I thought I smelled something tasty. It's a human!"

Hearing the word "human" come from the demon's mouth, I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am not a human." I gently growled.

"Oh? Then what are you, if you're not a human, girl?" sneered the demon, seemingly amused.

"Something that you'll never know. I'm not something that you could eat and spit out. I'm not afraid of you." I shot back.

The demon only smirked. "Quite feisty, aren't we? I like it when my lunch is feisty, especially when it's a girl." Although, what he said to me made me feel scared and uncomfortable, I did not budge. He barked up a laugh. "You think talkin' big gonna get you anywhere, little girl?" He charged towards me and thankfully I moved out of harms way, in time. However, I wasn't so lucky. He was where I am, already and surprisingly fast. "Now you're mine." he said, his claws coming near me. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the pain to see me off. As I did this, I started to feel warm and fuzzy...wait... Where was the warmth coming from. However, there wasn't any pain. Instead, I heard a loud scream in front of me. I blinked one eye open to see the demon burning into tiny little ashes before me. I stared down at the ashes that lied themselves in front of me. What was that?

* * *

**Yeah, I know I'm not going to get any reviews for making a InuyashaxMoka pairing, but I don't care. This is my second story and is sort of like the Inuyasha: Secret of the curse mask video game, if you know what I mean. It takes place where Moka is picked on by humans in the human world and she never goes to Yokai Academy And yeah, Inner Moka shows up in this story. But I would really like it if you send me a review for trying to make my second story.**


	2. Far From Home

**What Lies Beneath Her: Chapter 2**

* * *

Starting, exploring, and wandering through the forest, I quickly ran and looked for a shelter as quiet rain drops sheded softly from above and onto the ground, landing lightly, dripping, from the hard wood on the rough branches that is connected to the trees. You see, water is a vampire's weakness; meaning that someone like me can't stand near it, or even touch it, unless there were herbs mixed in with it.

As I finally found shelter, I quickly rushed inside it, not wanting to feel sick and pain, by getting drenched. I couldn't go back outside, so around the cave to find some wood for the fire, twigs into a soft comforting blanket to cover myself in the cold. I lied down, trying to avoid the storm.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I fluttered open my eyes slightly as I felt a crack of light shimmer across my face, radiating warmth onto my cheek. I waited until my vision adjusted itself, before opening my eyes completely. I steadily stood up, trying to avoid the pain that was surging through my body, from laying on the hard, rocky ground. Ignoring the pain, I continued on in the forest. Everything around me seemed different. Too different. There were nothing but trees, rocks, and grass around me. No ordinary houses like I usually see. A growling sound was suddenly heard not too far from where I was standing. And it was extremely loud enough for me, or even anyone else to hear. I followed growling noise, that was leaving me a trail. It sounded loud, yet so faint. As the noise got louder to my ears, I trudged through the bushes to find a white, beautiful wolf before me. But it wasn't just any wolf, it was a big one. A really huge one, but not too big. She looked as if she could destroy the population of people with her big size. **(AN: It's about the size of Kirara. And I'm just going to call it a she)** She looked fatally injured from what I could tell as she licked her wounds, that were covered in blood. Cuts and burns were covered on her body as well as blood. I carefully sauntered towards her, but stopped when she bared her fangs at me, as if telling me to back off. However, I wasn't intimidated by her growl and how scary she looked. Either way, she didn't scare me.

Ignoring the fact that she was growling at me, I walked over towards her and put a hand softly at the end of her nose, not caring if she might bite my hand off, or not. As I softly caress her nose, the wolf's eyes glared at me. I didn't care if she attacked me, or not. I gently smiled at the wolf, letting her know that I meant her no harm. The growl slowly began to soften and suddenly a huge, large tongue came upon my cheek as if she was acknowledging me. I was suddenly thrown off track, when blue fire surrounded the wolf. As the fire finally subsided, I took a look at the wolf to see if her wounds were damaged any further. Unfortunately, I was wrong, since I was met with a small, white pup. I felt my heart swell up in sadness as I watched the little thing trying to at least crawl as she leU out soft whimpers. Not wanting to leave something that's so small, I carefully picked her up, not wanting to make her injuries worse.

Carrying her in my arms, I gently whispered to her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'll take care of you."

* * *

Once again, I found myself walking through the forest, searching for another place to shelter myself and the lone wolf.

"Quickly! We must get him to the village and get him treated, right away!" shouted a man's voice, not too far from me. Curious, I followed from where the noise was coming from. As I the noise came closer and closer to my ears, I trudged through a few bushes and was met with a few men and women, and few children standing around an older man, who looked injured. They must be villagers.

I walked towards the group and kneeled down on one knee. "What happened?" I asked the group, with concern on my face.

"We were just getting back from searching for a few things that might be useful to us, when out of nowhere we were attack by a strange demon." One of the men explained to me, not even bothering to notice my appearance and demanding my name. "We're really in hurry, would you mind helping us carry him back to the village, so he could get treated?"

I stared at them shocked and hesitant for a while, before giving a nod. "Yes." I always liked helping people, whether they ridiculed me, or not. I turned my attention towards a child, who turned out to be a little girl, who had a curious look on her face. "Would you mind holding her for a while?" I asked, with a soft smile. The little girl looked hesitant for a while, before giving a smile, gently taking the pup from my arms. I carefully lifted up the man and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, while my arm was around his waist. I willingly helped the man walk, with a little help from a few villagers.

* * *

After following the group to their destination, I followed one of the villagers, who instructed me to follow them to their huts. As I walked inside, I gently laid the man down on a futon, not wanting to make his injuries fatal. I looked around for anything that I could use, to stop him from getting worse, but I saw nothing. I opened my mouth to ask for the equipments to treat his wounds. "Would you like to treat his wounds?" asked a female voice, beating me to the punch. I saw the woman holding a bucket of water and few other things with a smile.

Taken aback by her offer, I gave a nod.

* * *

After finally finished with what I just did, I took a look at my surroundings. By the way the people wore their clothes and such, I definitely knew that I was far from home. _'What is this place and what am I doing in it?'_ I started to explore everything around me. Everything that I saw, was definitely not from the other world I live in: Kimonos, horses, huts, and different hairstyles you really don't see everyday. What actually shocked me, was that the people didn't judge me for what I looked like, nor did they cared. How can they not see that I'm different from them? "Hey! Pink lady! Wait!" cried a little girl's voice, which was obviously directed to me. I spun around to see the girl jogging up to me, with the wolf-pup in her hands. "Here you go. You forget something, Pink lady."

I watched as the pup piped up with happiness and hopped into my arms, licking my face. I gave a soft giggle as she licked my face. "You seem a lot better, than before. Aren't you?" I asked the pup, petting her fur, softly. I turned towards the girl, with a smile. "Thank you, so much for taking care of her. I don't know what I'd do, if she died from her injuries."

The girl put on a toothy grin. "It's no problem, Miss." she said. "Um...excuse me?"

"Yes?" I questioned, looking down at the girl.

"I know it may sound rude of me, but may I ask what your name is?" she asked, curious.

I could only give a slight chuckle. "Why of course. My name is Moka. What's yours?"

"My name is Amaya." she said with a cheery smile.

"Amaya..." I repeated with amazement. "That's a really pretty name."

"You really think so?" Amaya asked, double checking what I said.

"Of course I do. It means "Night Rain". I really think it's a pretty name. Honestly I do."

"Really?" I gave a nod. "Well, I think your name is pretty too.".

I could only give out a nervous laugh and a sweat-drop. Truth to be told, I didn't really like my name that much, because of its meaning; Chocolate-flavoured coffee. "Well...um...thank you."

"I wonder what her name is too." Amaya asked, obviously gesturing to the pup.

Come to think of it, she didn't have a name. "I'm afraid she doesn't have one." I told her, in thought. "Do you want name her?"

I watched as she nodded her head vigorously, with a big smile.

* * *

**I'm just going to stop there for a while. Short chapter, I know. But I'll make a longer one next time. And those who want me to update on this story, follow my story and I will. By the way, Moka's family shows up later on in this story, it's slightly an AU fic. And no Moka isn't going to see Inuyasha pinned to a tree. I'm including Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and everyone else in this story.**


	3. What Do They Want With Me?

**What Lies Beneath The Eyes: Chapter 3**

* * *

I groaned as I tried to open my eyes. It took a surprising amount of effort, but I finally managed to open my eyes and was blinded by a warm light. I found myself in the same hut, I decided to sleep in for the night. I took a brief stretch, before standing up and walking towards the exit. "Come on, Kira. Let's go." The puppy I called Kira, jumped up with happiness and followed after me. As I exited out of the hut, I decided to do a little more exploring with this place and world that I'm in.

* * *

I walked around in the forest, examining everything that me and Kira crossed paths with. Everything around me seemed unusual and out of the ordinary. Tall trees, tall grass, and even animals that you don't usually see everyday. I trudged through a few trees and suddenly found myself in a place that looked like "wonderland". There were a field of different kind of flowers standing up from the grass, shining off their beauty. I stared in awe at the field. I slowly sauntered down towards it and slightly jumped when I felt how warm it was, not to mention soft. I sat down, while Kira laid on her paws, enjoying the silence. I watched as little birds danced with one another, beyond the light blue skies. I turned my attention away from the sky and towards Kira, who was resting peacefully on her paws. I gently laid a hand on her fur, expecting her to growl, or bite my hand off. However, she did none of the both. She only laid there peacefully, not really caring what I was doing. I gently stroked her fur to make her feel comfortable enough for her to be around me. I stared down at her, with sympathy in my eyes, when I found an almost faded scare in her fur and on her skin. Whatever happened to her, I'm pretty sure that it wasn't good. I carefully picked her up and gently hugged her to me, letting her know that I was here and not leaving. She seemed to understand my gesture as she licked my face.

* * *

After 30 more minutes, the two of us decided to head back to the village. As we walked, a woman came up to me, with a worried look. "There you are. Where have you been, we have been worried sick about you." I looked at her surprised. A human? Worried about me?

"I-"

"Come on. Let's go eat, you must be starving, right about now." The woman said, cutting me off. With that said, she gently tugged on my arm, dragging me behind her towards the hut, with Kira in tow. I suddenly felt a slight shiver within my body. Why do I have this sudden feeling that I'm being watched? I glanced behind me to see little green eyes staring at me back at me, from the darkness. I let out a gasp and quickly turned away, trying to avoid the emerald eyes that were both watching me. As the woman dragged me over towards her hut, I turned behind and saw the little green eyes vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Both Kira and I had finally finished devouring out meal, the woman and her family had made for us. I decided to take a walk through the village, to learn a bit more about this world and how they lived. I continued to walk through the village, when I heard someone talking from the other direction from us.

"I'm telling you guys! I saw a strange-looking girl, walking around the village with a wolf-pup by her side." said a voice, that sounded like a little kid.

"You sure you actually saw someone like that, or is it another one of your dumb stories?" said a gruff male voice.

"Inuyasha!" scolded a high cheery famine voice from inside the hut. "Shippo, do you know the girl's name? Do you know if, she's a demon, or not?" asked the famine voice.

"I don't know, but she sure was pretty. She had long, pink hair and was wearing clothes that looked exactly, like the ones you're wearing, Kagome. She didn't look evil, or anything. She seemed nice. She even helped treat a man's wound, with a smile on her face." said the voice, called Shippo. By now, I knew exactly who they were talking about; me.

"That's sounds interesting. But if she's in this village, then I'm guessing we should find her and find out who she is, so I can ask her a question." said a more manly voice, from inside.

"And what question would that be, monk?" said another strong female voice, that sounded angry and suspicious.

"Uh...nevermind." remarked the manly voice.

"So ye are saying, that this girl is probably from Kagome's time?" asked an old woman's voice. Why are they talking about me? What do they want with someone, like me? "If so, then you all shall find her and bring her to me. I wish to speak with her and find out for myself, if she's the person I've heard about." replied the woman's voice. I suddenly heard Kira growl and I quickly tried hushed her, not wanting to give us away.

"Who's there?" asked the strong female voice.

I quickly took this as my cue and fled away from the hut, and into the forest, Kira following behind me. Until I thought I was far away from the village, I hid behind the tree, pulling my hood over my head. Why were they talking about me? Why does that woman want to know so much about me? And how did she hear anything about me? Whatever it is, I didn't want to pose a crime to anyone. 'At least I'm safe for now.' I said through my head and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hiraikotsu!" yelled a female voice. I felt that the tree was about to fall on top of us, so I quickly jumped out of the way, saving me and Kira. Kira transformed into her large-self and growled at whoever attacked us. I looked up to see a giant boomerang flying in the other direction. I turned around to see a girl in a black outfit, with pink armor around it. She had blackish, brown hair in a high pony tail. I watched as her eyes widen in realization at the sight of me. "You're that girl, we were talking about, just now." I looked down, feeling ashamed of myself. She walked towards me as I backed away from her. "It's okay, We're not here to hurt you. We just want to talk." she explained, trying to sooth me a little. I tried to hide my eyes underneath my hood, trying not to make eye contact. "Can you tell me your name?" she asked and I gave a nod.

"M-My name is Moka." I stuttered out, feeling a little scared. I learned not to trust the people I come across.

The girl smiled. "My name is Sango, I am a demon slayer and I slay demons anytime they try to attack." she explained as four more people appeared behind her. One was a female, with long raven hair, that stop to her mid back, wearing a green and white sailor shirt and a green skirt. Her clothes were exactly like mine. On her shoulder was a cute little kid that, had orange-red hair tied in a blue bow, with a bushy yellow tail and green eyes. Next to him was a man, with black hair in a small low pony tail, wearing black and purple robes holding a golden staff. The last one who appeared 18, had long silver hair with beautiful golden eyes, wearing a red outfit with dog ears on top of his head. Wait...dog ears? What is he?

"Can you tell me what your name is, Miss and where you came from?" asked the man in purple robes, with a sweet smile.

I gave a small smile back. "My name is Moka and this is Kira." I introduced the two of us. I gestured to her to stop growling and she turned back into her original form. "I came from an old well. Some of you may not believe me, but that's exactly where I came from and it's only my first time here." I explained as everybody stared at me in deep interest.

The girl in the green skirt piped up and smiled at me "You came from the well, right?" she asked and I gave a nod. "I came from the well also. But something is strange. How did you know about the well?" she replied. I can't tell them that I had tried to commit suicide, otherwise they would think I'm crazy.

"Well...uhhhh." I trailed, trying to come up with an excuse. "Well I really don't know. But I never heard of the well." I lied. That was the first time I lied like that. I really didn't like to lie.

The girl just smiled at me. "Oh, sorry. Anyway, my name is Kagome. That woman over there, I see you already know, and this is Miroku, but watch where his hands wonder. He could be perverted sometimes. And the one with silver hair and dog ears is Inuyasha. Be careful he can be short-tempered with other people especially us." she explained and I gave a nod.

"Keh!" scoffed the guy called Inuyasha. He really is handsome for a strange-looking guy. I continued to stare at him, when he glared at me. "What? You gotta problem with me, or somethin'?" he growled.

I abruptly shook my head. "Inuyasha!" scolded Kagome. "Don't be rude at a time like this." Inuyasha scoffed and just turned his back towards us. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse him and his attitude. He could appear to have a bad temper, but he could be a softy."

I smiled at Kagome. "It's no problem."

I suddenly felt a small weight jump on my shoulders. I glanced down to see little pair of green eyes, looking up at me with a cheery smile on his face. "I'm Shippo, you're pretty." he said as I felt something small and fury rub against my leg. I looked down to see a small golden white fury cat, with two tails and red eyes looking up at me. "Oh and that's Kirara. She transform into a giant cat for Sango when trouble comes around." he replied as I knelt to pet the small feline called Kirara. I stroked her softly as she let out a 'meow'. She likes me, I think I'm good with other animals. "Are you gonna tag along with us?" asked Shippo with pleading eyes. "Please?" he begged.

I looked over to the silver-haired man, along with the group. "I don't care, just as long as she stays out of the way and slow us down, we'll be fine." he growled. I flinched at what he said.

"Okay."

* * *

We were heading back to the village, because someone named Kaede wanted to meet me in person. I followed them, when they stopped in front of an old hut. Kagome was the first to step inside, followed by the others. I was the last one and I step inside the hut, to see an old woman, wearing long red priestess pants and a white kimono, with an eye patch over her right eye. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman, because it looked as if she lost her eye, when she was young or something. Everybody took their seat as well as I did against the wall. The old woman turned her attention towards me as well as the others did. "Hello there, my name is Kaede and I see you know the others as well. Where did you come from? What's your name?" she asked me as I turned my face to look at her.

"My name is Moka. I came from the old dry well, when I was attacked by a demon. Then I traveled around in the forest and I headed here and that's when I heard you people talking about me coming from the other world, like Kagome." I explained and Kaede gave me a nod.

"So you came from the well, the same as Kagome. I see." replied Kaede. I was about to respond back, when I felt a hand on my backside. I looked around to find who was touching me. I looked behind me to see Miroku, who was touching me.

I let out a shriek. "Get your hands off me!" I screamed, pushing Miroku away from me. I instantly regretted it, when I saw what happened. He was embedded to the wall, swirly eyed. I had pushed him a little to hard. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!" I apologized, not realizing my strength.

"Oh man. That has really gotta hurt!" Shippo exclaimed in awe as the others around me laughed, especially Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, Miroku. It...It's just..." I stuttered, trying to find the right words."I hate _perverts_." I pouted, with a blush.

Inuyasha smirked down at the monk. "Serves you right, monk. Maybe you'll think next time, before groping her again. Aright,everyone. Lt's get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." said Inuyasha as he leaned against the wall with his sword in his arms and closed his eyes as everyone else did the same. I silently closed my eyes, letting dreams take over.

* * *

**There's chapter 3. And for my reviewer who, has been waiting ages for an InuyashaxMoka pairing, you're welcomed. I always wanted to write a pairing like this. And I'll try to make a longer chapter next time. Just so you know, Kira is a little like Kirara in another way. I'm thinking about pairing Kagome up with Sesshomaru, since Inuyasha is bound to be takened by Moka. Tell me what you like about the story I'm writing and if you have any ideas, PM me.**


	4. What Are Vampires

**What Lies Beneath The Eyes: Chapter 4**

* * *

We were now on the road. I had been with the gang for about three weeks, and it was like endless walking. I didn't mind much. Right now, I didn't like walking. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I never thought that humans could be accepting and understanding as well. The first person I liked was Sango. She was becoming more like a sister to me, than a friend. She didn't have any problem being around me, seeing that her cat, Kirara, was a demon herself. It was like the two of us had much in common. The two of us have small adorable pets, that can both transform and we both despise perverts. Seeing that she works as a slayer, she seems to have a strong sense of responsibility along with a brave heart. Next, there's Kagome, who obviously opened up to me and became a sister to me as well. We were both from the modern world and were wearing the same type of clothes. Then there's, Shippo, who obviously took a liking to me and attached himself to my side. Well, he would often attach himself to Kagome at times. Lastly, there's Inuyasha... Well, he and I never talk much...unless he'd pester me about not moving fast enough, or not fighting back when a demon approaches. There was only one question in my head; how can I fight back, if I don't even have a weapon to fight with? Inuyasha seemed to care a lot about one of his friends. But with me, he doesn't seem to care what happens to me. I knew that he didn't like or trusted me very much. Who could blame him for not trusting me? I was the newest member of their group and I was the one having difficulties, coping with the face that I'm here, in another world.

* * *

As the group suggested that we'd take a break, I tiredly plopped down, flat on my butt, breathing in and out tiredly. I never knew that doing this much walking, could be a pain in the arse. These people sure look determined to find this sworn demon, they call "Naraku". Kagome and Sango had told me all about him, and what he did to Inuyasha, Miroku, and of course, Sango. By the way these people spoke of this person, I was pretty sure that he wasn't a good person, who'll never show any remorse for his actions.

My thoughts were interrupted, when I felt two arms tug on each and both of my arms. "Would you like to come to the hot springs with us?" Sango asked, smiling at me.

"I don't know..." I trailed, not wanting to be near the water.

"Oh come on," Kagome said, her arm wrapping itself around my shoulders. "it'll be fun and we need a third girl in the hot springs to keep us company." she explained.

I thought about for a little while, or so, before giving a nod. It couldn't hurt to take a bath, besides I feel like I could probably use one. "Okay, I'll go with you. Only because you asked me to." In a blink of an eye, Sango and Kagome were both pulling my arms, dragging me to the hot springs with Shippo, Kira, and Kirara following us.

* * *

I watched as Kagome, Sango, and Shippo enjoyed themselves and the hot spring, talking happily in their conversation. However, I wasn't having much as they were having. I sat against a tree as far as possible, away from the hot spring. If you remembered exactly what I said, then you know why. "Moka?" sounded a small voice that obviously belonged to Shippo. "Why are you sitting way over there?"

"Yeah. Why don't you come join us?" Kagome persuaded.

"The water's great." agreed Sango, coaxing me to join in.

I gave them an apologetic expression. I couldn't. I couldn't just jump into the water and act like nothing is going to happen. I can't. I just can't. "I'm sorry, guys." I apologized, confusing the three as if asking why.

"Aww!" pouted Shippo. "That's too bad."

"Why?" asked Sango, who sound disappointed.

"Yeah, how come?" Kagome asked, second in line to be disappointed.

I gave a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of my head. "Well...how should I put this?" I asked myself, trying to come up with specific words to put in a sentence. "Well... I can't really touch water, unless it's filled with herbs."

"Why is that?" Sango asked.

I was about to reply, when Kagome beat me to it. "That's it! I think I might have something, that might work." she exclaimed, getting out and walking towards her bag. She dug and searched through her bag, until she finally made a sound as if she found, what she was looking for. I was a little deep in thought, that I barely notice that water...smelled like herbs and sort of smelled great. "Give it a try."

I looked at her, hesitant. "Umm...are you sure that it's safe? The water smells like herbs." What kind of silly question is that? Why wouldn't it be safe, if the water didn't smell like herbs?

"What kind of silly question is that?" Kagome remarked.

"I...don't know. Anyway, I still can't get in." I said, making up my mind.

"Why?" The three of them asked, together.

"Well...I..." I stuttered, trying to find an answer to fill in the blank that was left empty. I didn't want them to know another secret of mine. It'll be too painful to talk about, if they knew. "I'm kind of...shy."

Sango gave me a reassuring smile. "Nonsense. It's just us girls here, so there's no need to feel shy." chuckled Sango.

I gave a sigh, not really having a choice. Not wanting to waste their time, I silently removed my clothes, before testing out the water, to see if it was safe to get in. I expected to feel a painful shock, but turns out that I felt nothing. I slowly got in and tied my hair up in a messy bun, not wanting to take the risk of getting it soaked. I instantly relaxed, when I felt how warm the water was.

I silently listened to Sango and Kagome talk away in their conversation, with Shippo relaxing next to me. I could practically tell that the two of them were practically like sisters. They're always there for each other, when they feel depressed, or scared. I wish I can able to have friends, without having them judge me for what I am. "Moka, you're awfully quiet today." Kagome commented.

"Yeah." I agreed meekly.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked, with worry.

I gave him a sweet smile. "It's nothing. I'm still in a shock about changing from two different worlds and all. I'm in a world with so many people walk around it, with different lifestyles."

Kagome gave me a smile. "Yeah. Pretty ironic, isn't it?"

"I'll say."

"So how come you aren't able to touch water, without herbs, anyway?" asked Sango.

I gave a sad sigh. I was about to tell them what kind of race I am. Though, I would have to tell them sooner, or later. "If I tell you why, could you promise that you won't judge me for it?" The three of them, looking slightly confused of what I was talking about, gave a nod. "Have you ever heard of vampires?"

Kagome looked interested. "Yeah. I think I know what you're talking about."

Sango looked at her, a bit curious. "You know what she's talking about, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "They are heard in myths, stories, and even movies, from where I live."

"That's right." I nodded, signalling that she is indeed right.

"What's a vampire, Moka?" Shippo asked, curious as well.

"Vampires are living/dead corpses that is believed to rise from the grave at night to suck the blood of human people. They are immortal creatures, who age and age for so many years and still live on forever."

"So in other words, they're like demons?" Sango implied, question.

I gave a nod. "Something like that. Vampires are ruthless and cold-blood bloodsuckers, who are eager to feed of humans to stay alive. Even if you beg for your life, they won't spare you a glance, or a minute. You're just dead. Some vampires, aren't mostly like that, though. Vampires are ultimately strong. They have super human strength and can kill you in less than a minute, if they wanted to. They are not easy to kill, but that doesn't mean that they don't have a weakness."

"What do you mean?"

"Vampires feel threaten, when they're near pure water, the sun, or garlic. Vampires instantly die when they are impaled in the heart with a wooden object, beheaded, exposed to direct sunlight or consumed by fire."

"Wait a minute, Moka." Kagome interrupted. "Are you saying you're a vampire?"

I gave another sad sigh. "Sadly yes. That's what I am." I waited for them to panic, or even ostracize me for my race.

"Wow! This is so cool!" I heard her exclaimed in amazement. I gave her a puzzling look, not expecting that. "I can't believe that I'm meeting an actual vampire. But if you're a vampire, how come you're not consumed by the sunlight?"

I giggled slightly at her question. "That's because I'm not the actual vampires, you see in the movies, or myths. I don't share many weakness as much as regular vampires do. I'm not technically a vampire, though."

"Then what are you?" Sango asked.

"A Dhampir."

"What's that?" Shippo, this time asked.

"A Dhampir is a child born from a vampire and a human, essentially a hybrid of both. More specifically, a dhampir is usually the child of a father who is a vampire, and a mother who is human."

"Wait..." Kagome interjected. "Since you're half-vampire, will you need to drink as much blood to stay alive?"

I shook my head. "No. Not really. But on the night of the new moon, I will have to."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"Because on the night of the new moon, that's when I change into a full vampire. I start to feel sick, my hair starts turning silver, and my eyes turn a blood-red. I honestly despise that night, but the good part about it, is that it only lasts for one night. And that's all."

"Whoa! That's so cool." Shippo exclaimed. "It's almost the same with Inuyasha."

I felt my face heat up, hearing his name. "What do you mean? How so?"

"Because on the same night that you turn into a full vampire, he turns into a mere human."

He turns into a human on the same night, that I turn into a vampire? What big weird coincidence. So he's just like me then.

* * *

After all of us finished bathing, we dried ourselves off with the towels, Kagome had brought from the other world. "Moka, what happened to your back?" Kagome asked, concerned.

By now, I already knew what she was referring to; the scars that had been given to me on my back. I took a glance at my back. "Oh...you mean these? It's nothing. These are just scratches."

I watched as Sango frowned at my false excuse. "They don't look like scratches, and people just don't have them for nothing." I knew she was right. It doesn't make any sense of what I said. I started to tremble. "Honestly, Moka... What happened?"

I gave them an emotionless expression. "If I tell you the whole story, do you promise not to tell anyone, especially your friends?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course we would. We're your friends, right?"

I gave a nod and told them the story of what happened to me.

* * *

**I'm going to stop there, because I don't want you to know Moka's secret just yet. If you're angry that I made your favorite vampire a Dhampir, in all honesty I don't care. I just wanted her to be like Inuyasha, since the two of them were both loners in the past. Before you ask why I made Moka a half-breed, that'll be explained later in the chapters.**


	5. Abducted By Koga

**What Lies Beneath The Eyes: Chapter 5**

* * *

We were walking down the path to a village, when Inuyasha started sniffing. "What is it, Inuyasha? Do you smell something?" I asked. Inuyasha suddenly growled, when I asked that question. Did I say something wrong?

"I smell wolves..." he scowled

"Wolves?" I questioned, curious.

"Yeah. Scrawny wolves..."

Kagome suddenly, piped up and turned towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I can sense a jewel shard and it's closing in quickly." she said. What is she talking about?

Before I could ask, something that looked like a whirlwind came whirling towards us. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome to protect her, but sadly got trampled over towards Kagome. "Hi, Kagome. How you've been?" asked a guy, with long black hair pulled up in a high pony tail. He was wearing a brown fur that looked like a skirt. with fur also on his armor and his legs and arms. And he had a wolf tail, wagging back and forth. For some odd reason, I watched as he was holding Kagome's hands in his, looking into her eyes, while she laughed with embarrassment. "So Kagome, has mutt face been treating ya?" he asked Kagome, who looked embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable.

"Of course he has, Koga." She said

I watched as Inuyasha was flattened like a pancake on the ground. He looked like he was having trouble getting up, so I decided to help him up. "Are you okay, Inuyasha? Are you hurt?"I asked as he stood up on his own two feet.

"Yeah, I'll live." he said with a smirk, but soon turned into a frown, when Inuyasha felt a fist connect with his head.

"Hey mutt, what did you do to Kagome while I was gone?" asked the guy named Koga with anger in his voice.

Inuyasha just growled and turned towards Koga. "Nothing, you mangy wolf. Why you even ask? Kagome's not interested in me, dumbass!" Inuyasha yelled in Koga's face. I flinched at the volume of Inuyasha's voice. I've seen Inuyasha angry before, but not like this.

Koga turned back to Kagome and walked over to her. "Is it true, Kagome? Is it true that you're in love with mutt face?" he asked holding her hands. Obviously he didn't get the message. Inuyasha just said that he and Kagome did not have interest in each other.

I turned to Inuyasha and tapped him on his shoulder. "Inuyasha," he turned to face me. "Is this person, "Koga" in love with Kagome?" I asked in a whisper.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Even though she says that she's not in love with that mangy wolf, he still doesn't give up." he explained.

"But aren't you in love with Kagome?" I asked.

Inuyasha looked at as if I lost it. "No! What are you, nuts!"

"Then who are you in love with?"

He glared at me, playfully. "No one. Now, mind you own business."

I giggled slightly at his childish behavior. "All right, fine."

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

As a few minutes, or so passed, Koga was still flirting with a confused Kagome, still holding her hands, when Koga noticed something that was missing. "Why in the hell isn't mutt face yelling at for hitting on you?" he asked.

Kagome just shrugged, acting as if she didn't know why. But on the inside, she did know why and she didn't want anyone to know, but Sango, Moka, and herself. 'Aww. They look so adorable.' thought Kagome as she watched Inuyasha and Moka communicate with each other, for the very first time. 'Time to play matchmaker.' smirked Kagome.

Shippo jumped on Koga's shoulder. "Hey Koga, Inuyasha's new love is that girl." he said and he pointed to Moka, who stood next to Inuyasha, having a conversation with him.

Koga looked over to where Shippo had pointed. He stared glarely at Elise who was smiling as she and Inuyasha talked. 'Pretty.' Thought Koga. Who wouldn't think the word "pretty"? She was more than pretty, she was beautiful. She practically looked like a goddess in his eyes. Her long pink hair was flowing gracefully down her shoulders. He loved the way her hair shined in the sun. But she didn't look any better than Kagome... or did she? Koga, then tried to come up with something to tell Kagome, so he can have Moks as his woman. He then got an idea.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Koga said, letting go of Kagome's hands.

"Huh? What?" she stuttered slightly, astonished by his actions.

"Your heart already belongs to someone else, right?" Koga asked as Kagome only gave a shrug, not really knowing what to say. "Of course" he grunted. "Don't worry. It is my happiness to see you happy, Kagome." Koga said as Kagome gave out a deep sigh of relief.

'He finally gave up' Kagome thought with a sigh. She looked at him, suspiciously. 'But what is he up to?'

"Anyway," he said as he walked over to a certain someone.

* * *

**(Moks's P.O.V)**

I was happily chatting away with Inuyasha, when I felt someone put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me out of the conversation that Inuyasha and I was having. "who is this lovely girl?" he asked as he held my shoulders, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I could hear Kira growled from behind me. I knew she didn't like the idea of strangers touching me.

Inuyasha just stood there, not looking too happy. I've seen Inuyasha angry before, but like this. "Let go of her, Koga!" Inuyasha demanded as he tried to pushed Koga away from me, but Koga was holding my hands in his.

"What is your name, Miss?" Koga asked me curiously.

"Moka." I responded, feeling uncomfortable.

"Elise." he repeated as if it was a good taste in his mouth. "That's a pretty name."

"Um...T-Thank you...I guess..."

Inuyasha appeared in front of me, separating Koga from me , while glaring at him. "Get away from her, Koga. What do you want fwith her, anyway! I thought you were loyal to Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

Koga just smirked. "Move, mutt face. Moka is my woman now." he said trying to persuade Inuyasha out of the way, but wouldn't budge. "I mean it, mutt face! Get your hands off my woman!" he yelled.

"E-Excuse me?" I asked meekly, not believing my ears. He wants me as his wife here and now? What about how I feel?

Inuyasha just stood there in front of me. "Your woman?" he mused, glaring at him. "Feh. As if." he said. "Why bother, when she's not even gonna like you, you mangy wolf?" he smirked

Koga just stood there, growling at Inuyasha. "See you around, mutt face. And I'll see you later, Moka." he said, smiling at me and he ran off. I waved awkwardly as I watched him fun off.

"Strange man." I whispered.

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha agreed, obviously hearing me.

"Does he come here to visit Kagome, more often?"

"Not really. It'll be best if he didn't visit, otherwise I'll split him in half." As all of us continued to walk.

I scooted slightly closer to him, making sure that I was next to his ear. "Are you sure that you're not in love with Kagome?" I whispered, so the group wouldn't hear.

"No! Now, quit buggin' me about it!" I only giggled. "Feh. Come on, we got to go find a place to rest." Inuyasha said, with a light blush gracing his cheeks. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This is the first time I've seen him blush. He began to walk towards the east once again. I just followed suit and smiled. Inuyasha was back to his normal self again. I smiled at the others as well as they did, then went after Inuyasha. The rest of the time we walk, no one really talked except Sango and Kagome, who both would talk about random things with the others, throwing in their own comments occasionally.

* * *

**Else where...**

**(No one's P.O.V)**

Koga sat in his cave with his pals, letting them do whatever they wanted as he thought of a plan to make Moka his woman. Suddenly, Koga piped up. 'I got it! I'll get my wolves to attack that mutt face and while their dealing with him, I'll swiftly snatch Moka in one peace and make her my mate.' Koga thought as let out a victorious laugh, getting weird looks from his comrades.

"Has he gone mad?"

"I don't know."

"I hope not."

Said one of his comrades.

* * *

**The next morning...**

(Elise's P.O.V)

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, me and Shippo were walking on a rock cliff, when we saw wolves jump out of nowhere at Inuyasha, tackling him off the cliff.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as he began falling far away. I looked to the rest of the wolves, who were growling at us. "Oh no." The wolves just ran past me over to Miroku, Sango, and Kagome.

Shippo jumped on my shoulder, rubbing his face against mine. "Moka, I'm scared." he cried in fear.

"I am too, Shippo." I replied.

"Moka, lookout!" yelled Kagome. I looked over to see Koga, advancing towards me.

I turned to run, but I wasn't quick enough. He had already swiftly grabbed my waist and hung me over his shoulder. I started to kick and scream, but Kouga was running lightning speed. "Now she's mine mutt face!" he yelled with victorious in voice as he jumped off a cliff with Shippo clinging on to me.

"LET ME DOWN! INUYASHA!" I screamed, calling Inuyasha for help.

"MOKA!" I heard Inuyasha call my name. "Don't worry, when I'm through with these mangy wolves, I'll save you!" he shouted.

"INUYASHA! HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as I can.

I hope Inuyasha will keep his word. I hope he does.

To be continued...


	6. Where Are You?

**What Lies Beneath The Eyes: Chapter 6**

* * *

"INUYASHA!" I called once again kicking and screaming.

"Look, Moka, I'll make sure Inuyasha never hurts you again!" he smiled and kept running.

I decided to stop screaming and kicking, it was getting him annoyed and I didn't want to be on the menu for his 'pets'. _'He'll make sure that Inuyasha will never hurt_ me?' Inuyasha would never in his life harm me. Finally, he stopped running when we reached a huge waterfall. I looked at in horror. "N-No! Kouga, put me down!" I protested, not wanting to feel the shock wave. And of course, he didn't listen as we entered the waterfall. Behind the waterfall were small caves, filled with wold demons and their pet wolves. The caves were like apartments, Koga lived in a very organized place. But all the way on the top was Koga's cave, which was the biggest. There, wolf demons and even more pet wolves were waiting. He finally put me down, and held me close. I shivered from the pain and how cold it was.

"Wow, Kouga! Another human girl? Didn't you learn anything when you brought that Kagome girl here!" Kagome? They knew of her?

"Hey, Kouga, can we eat this one?"

"Wha... Eat?" I repeated, not really sure what they meant and not wanting to know what they meant. When I heard this, I was on the edge of having a heart attack. But Kouga held me tight, being his way of saying nothing will happen to me.

"Listen, you idiots. No one lays a finger on her! Or you're gonna answer to me! Got it?" he snarled at the other wolf demons. I blushed, I barely knew him, but he acted like I was his lover.

"C'mon, Moka..." he held my hand, leading me inside the cave. Then, he pushed me onto the bed, that was made from wolf fur. "You're gonna sleep here, ok?" he smiled. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No. I want to go back to where Inuyasha and my friends are. I don't want to stay here."

"Why not?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, I barely know you. And I find it kind of weird, staying here like this. I don't think your conrads take too kindly of me."

"Yea, about that..." he stuttered, not really knowing what to say. "You don't have to worry. They won't attack you, unless I gave them the order to. But I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you, I promise..." he smiled at me, and I blushed. Why would he want to protect me? If he knew what I am and where I came from, he'd kick me out for sure.

"Thank you, Kouga. That's sweet...but Inuyasha-" he stopped me from finishing my sentence.

"Forget about that stupid mutt. Your with me now, you have nothing to worry abou.t" he smirked and bent down in front of me. He was getting closer, and I felt my cheeks burning. I felt slightly out of place. He placed a light kiss on my cheek and got up.

"Get some sleep. Everything will be just fine..."

"Ok...", that was the only thing I could say.

He turned around and left.

I looked down at Shippo in my arms and asked. "Shippo, if Kouga doesn't keep his word, what's going happen to us?"

Shippo just smiled. "Nothing will happen to us. But if Kouga tries to hurt you, I'll protect you from him. I promise." he said.

I just smiled at how brave he was trying to be. "Thank you, Shippo. That makes me feel a lot better."

He nodded in return and snuggled close to me.

* * *

**Else where...**

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

I stood up and trudged over to the others. Damn it, I let that mangy wolf get away with Moka. I swear, if he even scratch her, I'll make his death really slow and painful with my bare hands.

I was walking, but fell to my knees. "Inuyasha! Oh my god are you okay?" Kagome was right beside me, looking for any wounds.

"Moka... help her... Kouga took her... we have... have to find... find... Moka." I said, barely a whisper.

"Can't you walk Inuyasha, we have to find Moka and Shippo too.." Miroku bursted out.

"I don't wanna know what he wants with her."

"First Inuyasha has to recover, then we can go after Moka." Sango suggested.

I decided to give in. "Okay."

* * *

**Kouga's Den...**

**Moka's P.O.V **

I wasn't sleeping, but I closed my eyes, because I didn't want to wake up Shippo, who was curled up next to me. I felt so comfortable, having my own bed was so much better than sleeping on the cold ground, like always. Kouga is a very nice man, sweet and handsome, but I desire Inuyasha so much more.

Wait...did I just say that? Desire? I desire Inuyasha? No wonder I blush every second of the day, when I'm around him. I miss my friends, they're probably worried about me.

Just as I was falling back to sleep, something shook me a bit. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, and I opened them. My vision was a little blurry at first, but then I saw the figure in front of me. It was Kouga, his hair was messed up and he had splats of blood on his skin. Beside him, I saw a dead wild boar. I guess he went hunting.

"You like meat?" he asked with a smile.

"I...uh..." I stuttered. Unlike vampires, or half-vampires, I don't believe in feeding on animals, or humans. "Technically, but how do you eat it, in the mourning?" I asked, puzzled. Well, that was a silly question to ask.

"Easy. We do it all the time, we're wolf demons, remember?" he said, taking the boar by its tail and hanging it over his shoulder. I looked at him, unsure of what to think. "Look, you don't have to eat it. I'll bring you something else, ok?" he smiled down at me and I nodded. He was being so sweet and caring, just like Inuyasha. Wait a minute, since when has Inuyasha been nice to me? He practically pesters me about not walking fast enough and all? I mean, I like Kouga and all, but I like Inuyasha even more. And I hope Kouga doesn't make my life even more complicated by making me choose between them.

"Moka..." he said quietly, he bent down in front of me and turned my head. "Moka...I'm not going to let Inuyasha take you away from me. He doesn't deserve you..."

I looked at him, like he was insane. He barely knows me and suddenly it seems like he's in love with me. I like it when Kouga acts all caring and warm, but I love Inuyasha's edge and wild side. He shouldn't be the one to decide, who Inuyasha deserves.

I felt Kouga's face getting closer to mine, and I thought he'd kiss me on the cheek again. But I saw he was trying to reach my lips, but I pulled my face away.

"Ok...I understand...But don't think I'm letting you go just yet, Moka..." he said with a wicked grin and left with the boar on his shoulder.

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

"Did you pick up any scents?" the monk kept asking me the same question over and over again.

"No, not yet." I said to him, slightly irritated.

"I hope she's okay. I can't even bear to imagine what Kouga will do to her." I shuddered at that thought. There's no telling, what he'll to Moka. He'll probably try to force himself on her, if she didn't give him what he wanted.

I hated to admit it, but he was right. I smelt the grass and caught a familiar scent. I sniffed harder, and finally found out where Kouga has Moka.

"Kouga..." I growled.

* * *

**Moka's P.O.V**

During the day, I was lonely, very lonely. Only wolves were surrounded around me, everywhere I look. I was horrified, but Kouga reassured me that there was nothing to worry about. Kouga always left to go hunt, or do whatever else those wolf demons do, I never really asked, nor did I care. Kouga keeps saying he won't treat me like Inuyasha did, but he doesn't know Inuyasha, like I do. Kouga is gone most of the day. Luckily, Shippo here always kept me company and tries to cheer me up.

"You ok, beautiful?" the voice snapped me out of my thinking. I looked up and saw, once again, a smiling Kouga.

"Yea...I'm fine..." I lied, looking down at the floor. He bent down and put an arm around me, pulling me to him. His hug made me feel out of place, like my emotions were changing. Maybe Inuyasha would be with me all the time, but he wasn't around me that long. Kouga was so nice and warm to me.

"Moka, I won't let that mutt hurt you again. He did it to Kagome and now to you...", once he said that, it hit me. Is he only being this way because I remind him of Kagome? "I lost Kagome...but I'm not going to lose you..." he whispered in my ear. Inuyasha never in his life dared to hurt me, or Kagome. Is he exaggerating?

But the way he says these things, it makes it hard to believe that he does have feelings for me and only me. And as time past by, I was starting to feel something for Kouga. Inuyasha still didn't come to rescue me. Maybe he went back on his word and is relieved that I'm off his chest.

"Kouga...I have to tell you something...", I pulled away from his embrace to tell him the true reason why I'm here and with Inuyasha.

"Tell me what?" he asked me with a curious look.

"I...I was with Inuyasha because, I'm searching for a terrible enemy, name Naraku. I heard many infamous stories about him from the group, so I decided to join in. They only accepted me, because of my strength and how strong I am. I was born with superhuman strength and much other things, that is why I am with them. The only reason why I rejected the piece of me, you offered, is because I don't believe in feeding on animals, or humans." I told him everything, I opened up and told him everything. I looked up to see his reaction. His face was just blank, just, emotionless. Then he grinned and hugged me even tighter.

"I knew there was something about you that was special..." he whispered hotly in my ear, "I'll protect you from anything, and I will make sure no one hurts you...", he promised me. I felt his mouth move on my neck and the smile turned into a wicked grin.

I felt his nose brush against ear, then he started to place small kisses along my neck. My cheeks were on fire. Did Kouga really want me like this? I wanted him to stop, but I stayed quiet, I decided to give in. His gentle touch and soft kisses made me feel warm. Then when he reached my lips, he kissed me roughly and growled.

I felt disgusted with myself. I let him have it. I let him have my first kiss, that I was holding on to. I wanted to give away to someone special. His hands were exploring my bare leg, this gave me goosebumps. The more he kissed me and growled, the warmer I got. I moaned quietly, I didn't want anyone, not even Kouga to know I was enjoying this. But Kouga obviously heard me. I shivered when I felt something stroke my side, his fingers sliding lower. He then stood on his knees and took off his armor, along with the wolf fur on his chest. I turned away and paid attention to the cave walls. As shy as I was, I couldn't help but look. He had such a manly and well built body. He smashed his lips against mine, and I whimpered softly. My body was so small and fragile against his. Kouga groaned softly, when I began to caress him.

If Sango and Kagome ever found out what I was doing, they'd kill me. But, what about Inuyasha? I still had strong feelings for him, but here I am with Kouga, kissing and caressing. God knows what is going through Kouga's mind and what he wants to do. As much as I craved for Kouga's burning touch and kisses, it wasn't fair to Inuyasha.

"Ngh...Moka...I'm gonna' make you my woman..." he growled and reached for my panties. But before he could take them off, I pushed him off me and stood up. Kouga looked at me, puzzled.

"Moka?"

"I...I can't do this..." I whispered softly. "I'm not ready...".

He sighed and looked down at the floor but looked back up at me and smiled.

"I understand...we have time...all the time in the world..." he kissed my cheek and left the cave. The other wolf demons all circled around him, laughing and asking if anything happened between us.

I stared down at my body, breathing heavily. What have I done? I felt dirty all over. So dirty. What am I? _'All the time in the world...'_, that's what he said. Does he want me to stay with him forever? I miss Inuyasha and the others, so very much. But Kouga wants me so much more than him. Inuyasha didn't even come to rescue me yet. Did he forget about me, does he even care that I might be in danger?

I was too tired to ask myself all these question, so I closed my eyes, letting my self drift of to another place.

* * *

**Few Moments later...**

I felt warmth, I felt a great amount of it on me, around me, over me. I loved the feeling, the feeling of it on my skin. Then I realize who is making me feel so warm. My eyes fluttered wide open and I saw an arm around my waist. Of course it was Kouga, who else wears that wolf fur bracelet? I wanted to leave the bed, but I knew Kouga would force me back to be by him. Even with all this heat surrounding me, I couldn't help to feel a chill.

Kouga yawned and turned on the other side of bed, letting go of my waist. I sighed in relief, and stood up and quietly took Shippo into my arms, not to awake him. I was disappointed when I looked outside, it was foggy and cold. The clouds were dark and it was drizzling. Just my luck. Hopefully there wouldn't be any thunder, because I'd be scared out of my mind.

Just as I thought of it, I heard the roar of thunder. I yelped, setting Shippo gently down and ran back to the bed, but I lost my balance and landed right on top of Kouga. My cheeks were on fire and I bit my lip, obviously I woke him up. Would he yell at me, or maybe even hurt me? If there is one thing I should know, it's that you shouldn't wake a man, while he's sleeping.

"Hmm...Moka..." he groaned and opened his eyes, looking at me on top of him. That wicked grin appeared on his face, I knew what he was thinking. My whole face was red and I got off of him, turning my attention to the cave walls.

"I-I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I-"

"It's ok, Moka. I know you didn't mean to wake me...but why are you awake?" he turned my head to face him.

"I don't know...the thunder woke me..." I trailed. "I-I'm kind of scared of thunder...".

I felt humiliated to tell him such a thing. He was a warrior and afraid of nothing. He'd probably mock me for being so weak.

"There is nothing to worry about. I'll protect you from anything, even thunder" he smiled and caressed my cheek his hand. I couldn't help but smile back. When he saw my smile, I can just see him full of joy. He reached for me and hugged me tight.

"Moka...I love you..." he whispered hotly in my ear.

What did he say? Did he just say what I think he said? Love me? Love me? That is the strongest word that can be used. It's such an important word. How can he just say that without any meaning?

"Don't say that unless you mean it..." I smiled shyly and pulled away. But he grabbed my hand and turned me to him.

"Who said I didn't mean it?", he grinned and kissed my cheek softly.

I looked at him, not expecting him to mean it. "You-what? You mean it?"

"Of course, why would I lie about something that serious?" He began to caress my cheek, making me blush. He loved me? How is this possible? We've only known each other for barely a week, or so.

"Say you love me, Moka..." he whispered and kissed my cheek.

Love him? Love Kouga? I care for him and I like him, he's a sweet guy, but I don't have any feelings for him.

"Moka...say you love me..." he whispered again, I bit my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, Kouga. But...I just can't..."

"What-why?"

"Because...I-I can't say it..." I turned my head away from him and looked down at the floor.

"Ok, I understand. You need more time..."

"No. That's not it, I don't need time. I just-I don't love you.", after I said it, I covered my mouth with my hands. I watched his expression get from warm to upset.

"It's because of that mutt, isn't it..." he asked, obviously reffering to Inuyasha. When he said that, it struck a nerve. Even if Inuyasha did feel a bit of emotion for me or not, I still can't help but feel strongly for him.

"I...", I was out of words.

"You don't have to answer...your face says it all..." he turned around and left the cave, leaving me alone.

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

The rain was falling down harder and the thunder was louder. I was running almost all night, trying to find Moka. I knew Kouga moved to a new cave. The cave he lived in before was totally empty.

"MOKA!", I was shouting her name into the air all night. I didn't know where she was, all I could do was follow Kouga's scent, but the rain made it harder for me.

"MOKA! MOKA, GODDAMIT, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I heard something...a voice. It was a familiar voice.

"Inuyasha?"

* * *

**Moka's P.O.V**

I heard something...a voice. It was a familiar voice.

"Inuyasha?" I thought. No, it couldn't be.

He really is looking for me. I wanted to hug myself and cry. Why am I in this mess? Why did I have to get kidnapped? And why did I stand there like a fool, knowing Kagome shouted for me to run. Now I have to deal with Kouga and his emotions.

I've never felt this much anger or pity for myself, ever. I wanted to sleep, but there was no time to sleep. I realized I really am in a serious situation, and I can't just think like a child.

I missed Inuyasha, I missed him so much. I want his arms wrapped around me, and when I opened my eyes, all I want is to see was...crimson red.

Will he rescue me?

I prayed that he will.

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

We had found Kouga's den. And when we did, we saw Moka sitting by herself with Shippo in her arms.

Kagome was the first to speak. "Moka!"

"Are you alright, Moka?" I asked and she gave a nod.

She stood up slowly and walked over to us, when in a blink of eye, Kouga and some of his comrades appeared in front of Moka. "You're not trying to take Moka away, without me knowing are you?" he asked, suspicion in his voice, yet it sounded angry.

"What? You wanna fight you mangy wolf?

"Should I knock you down as well?" he growled.

Okay that done it. He has officially pissed me off. "That doesn't! You're dead!" I shouted running to attack him.

"Sit boy." Kagome said and I was met with the ground.

"Kagome, you..."

"Keep still and keep quiet." Kagome turned to Kouga, "Listen Kouga, can Moka come back with us?" she asked. How in the hell is that gonna work?

"Nope." he simply said.

"Kouga please, you got to let Moka go."

"Why should I?" he asked.

Kagome just sighed. "Because, Kouga, you're keeping her away from her freedom. She said she wasn't in love with you. You have to understand. When a girl says she's not in love with you, she's not. Besides Moka is in love with someone else as well. What about Ayame, Kouga?" she asked. Yeah, I wonder what happend to that girl. "Ayame loved you with all her heart and you just rejected her. Kouga you have to understand that Moka loves someone else. So can she come with us?"

"Well I guess I can let her go." He said

"Kouga, why all of sudden?" asked one of his comrades

"Are you sure, Kouga?"

"Well, if Moka wants freedom, then I can't take that away from her." Kouga said.

Moka just smiled. "Thank you Kouga, for understanding." she said smiling, "So can I go now?" she asked.

Kouga smiled warmly at her and for some reason, it made me upset inside, because I don't want to see that mangy wolf pulling anything on my angel! Hold on... Since when did Moka become my angel? I guessed I let my anger get the best of me. "Yes, I wanted you to stay longer, but I guess I can't take away your freedom."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." She smiled at Kagome and gave her a warm hug. "Kagome, thank you so much." she said with appreciation.

"Hey mutt!" shouted a voice I did not want to hear right now.

I turned to Kouga with my usually pissed off face. "What do you want?" I growled irritated.

"Moka is my girl, you can have her back for now, but you better not touch her." He said.

My anger just went to a whole different level. "Who does this mangy wolf think he is?"

"Shut up! Moka needs a man like me!" he barked.

Moka looked over to the two of us. "Excuse me? What about how I feel?" she asked, feeling offended. I watched as her face didn't look happy.

Shippo just shook his head and sigh. "You're both idiots."

* * *

**There's the next chapter. Review, it took me forever to write this chapter. And I know some of you are pissed off and didn't review, because I changed Moka's abilities, if you want me to change her back, just review.**


	7. Pure As Snow

**_What Lies Beneath The Eyes: Chapter 7_**

* * *

_"Daddy!" called out a small voice. "Daddy! Are you home?" called out the voice, once again. A little girl with pink hair and emerald eyes, walked in the castle that she lived in, with her family._

_"Moka, come outside in the garden. I need to talk to you." called a fatherly, deep voice. Becoming quite curious, she walked to where her father was, a beautful garden full of different kinds of flowers._

_"You wanted to see me, Daddy?" asked Moka, her little green eyes looking at him in confusion. "Am I in trouble?"_

_The father gave a low chuckle. "No. You're not in trouble, Little One. I just need to talk you about something, that is very important." He patted his knee, gesturing for his daughter sit. She carefully sat on his knee, not wanting to fall. "Do you know, Inutaisho's son, Inuyasha?" he questioned as he watch his daughter give a big smile, in excitement._

_"Of course! He's my best friend! We play with each other everyday, outside his home!" she beamed._

_Once again, the father gave a chuckle. "I can tell. You seem very fond of him." he said as his daughter nodded her head. "Moka, tell me..." he paused for a moment, before speaking up with a serious expression. "...do you like Inuyasha very much?"_

_Moka gave her father a confused look. "Well, of course I do. He's my friend, remember?"_

_"I see, then." He suddenly pulled out a silver ring, with a pink diamond on it and slipped it on her right finger._

_"What is this?" she asked, confused._

_"Please, do not lose this, Moka." he responded in a serious voice. "Guard it with the remainder of your life. This ring is proof that you are to marry Inuyasha, when you are older."_

* * *

My eyes snapped opened, the dark sky reflecting back at me. I sat up, cold sweat falling down my face. What was that dream...just now? Was that man...suppose to be my father? More importantly, who is Inuyasha's father and how did I know Inuyasha? Up to this point, it's kind of crazy to think that me and Inuyasha would get married someday. I stared down at the ring, that was left on my right finger. That's right...I forgot I had this. How could I forget? I had this ring, since I was little and I never wanted to take it off, for some reason. I glanced from my ring and to Inuyasha, who was soundly asleep in the tree above me. I'm engaged to Inuyasha? But...how? How did we exactly know each other, back when we were kids? If so...then why?

* * *

**Next Day...**

I stayed far behind the group, not wanting to talk, after the strange dream I had, last night. I knew Kagome and Sango, were wondering why I'm acting like this. I mean, who wouldn't wonder? I stayed silent, while the others talked among themselves. Right now, I wasn't in the mood to talk along the others. I just...felt out of place and I feel sick to my stomach. My insides were burning...I can just feel it. I feel light-headed and I feel like my head is going to explode, any minute.

* * *

We finally came to a village, where Miroku used his "generous" side to tame the villagers, into believing that he would get rid of the demons that are terrorizing their home. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of monk, he actually is. Is he suppose to be a spiritual monk, or something below that? I'm pretty sure, that he was tamed himself from what the villagers told him about food and of course...women. I stared down at my food, the villagers had given me and the others out of the kindness of their heart. Right now, I didn't feel like eating anything. I just felt too sick to digest anything down my stomach. My insides were hurting and I feel like my intestines are about to pop out of my body, any second. I just want it to stop. Stop it, right now. "Moka," said a voice, bringing back to reality. I looked towards my left to see Kagome looking at me, with concern. "are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. You haven't even touched your food." Shippo interjected.

I gave a small smile. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just not hungry, right now." I gave a smile towards Shippo. "Here, you can have it, Shippo." I watched Shippo's face lit up, like lights on a christmas tree, before he started to eat my left over food. I stood up, smiling towards the others in the room. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a few minutes, or so."

"Are you sure you're alright? Sango asked, with worry.

"Yeah." I said in a slight hushed tone. With that said, I walked out, without another word.

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I did a brief stretch, getting ready to turn in for the night. "Inuyasha, could you do me a favor?" asked Kagome. I gave a slight nod, not sure of what she wanted me to do. "I need you to head and find Moka."

"What? Why do you need me to do that? You know, I can't sniff her out, because of the night of the new moon, right?"

"Yeah, but you're not a human yet. So, I need you to sniff her out, with your nose, before you turn human. She hasn't been back here in a few, like she said she would. Now, please, go find her." Kagome begged, looking at me, her eyes filled with worry and concern.

"All right, all right. I'll go find her." I quickly head out and tried to sniff out Moka's scent, the best I could, with my weak, almost human nose. Why did Kagome, have to send me to find Moka, with the way I am, right now? It's not like Moka is human, or anything, so why should Kagome and the others be worried about her. Although...I am a little worried about Moka as well as the others. She's been keeping her distant from us, since this morning. She hasn't said a word to us and to top it all off, she looked as though she was sick, or something. I just hope she's all right. Finally finding her scent, I sped up my pace. As I did so, I saw a figure, with long hair, white as snow, leaned over a tree trunk, breathing in and out, heavily, her head resting in her arms. "Moka?" I called out, double-checking, if the figure was Moka, or not.

I heard slight gasp come from the figure. "Inuyasha?" she called back and sure enough, I knew it was Moka. "Is that you?" she questioned, raising her head a bit. My breath was almost taken away, by what I saw. Her face was pale as the color of snow and her eyes were the color of roses. She looked so beautiful. I watched as her gaze traveled towards me. I gazed into her eyes and sure enough, her eye lids looked as if they were about to drop.

"Yeah..." I whispered, being careful, not to crack her. I picked her up, carefully. "It's me, Moka..." I watched as a few tears escaped themselves from her eyes. My eyes softened a bit. "It's alright. I'm here. C'mon, let's get you back."

"No..." she mummured. I looked down at her confused. "Can we just go somewhere to rest...just for the night. I don't want them to see me like this."

"Of course." I tightened my grip on her and took off running. Just as I broke through the trees and onto the path, it started raining. I felt Moka tighen her grip on me, a bit. I glanced down at her.

"I...don't like water. It's my only weakness..." she mummured out weakly. I instantly got the hint, when I saw electrical waves shocked themselves around her body.

I took time to actually look around while I ran. It was dark outside, the sky occasionally lighting up with lightning. There was this odd moment of silence, you know, the one that always happens before those thunderclaps that scare you to death? "Almost there." I murmured without looking at her. She had started shaking, and I tightened my grip around her again.

We made it to a shelter, that turned out to be a cave. "Okay," I said as I set her down on the floor of the cave. "Are you all right, now?" She gave a nod, slightly. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Cold..." she mummured, weakly. "I'm...so...cold..." she mummured, shivering. Hard.

I gently picked her up and started to look for a shelter, for the two of us to stay in. It didn't take long, when I saw a cave in my sights. I sighed and slipped my haori off my shoulders, exposing my chest to the cold air. I carefully drapped in on her body. "Better?"

"Mmhm." she nodded slightly. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

I felt my face heat up, for some odd reason. "No problem." I sat next to her, pulling against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

I glanced down at her confused. "What are you sorry for?"

"For being weak and for running off, without a single word. I should have told you about my situation, I was in, before I ran off."

I let out a slight sigh. "Don't worry about it. Just rest, okay?"

"Okay." she mummured, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. Sorry I took so long updating this story.**


	8. No One Wants To Love A Vampire

**What Lies Beneath The Eyes: Chapter 8**

* * *

I woke up to a slight rocking motion. I looked around and realized I was still in Inuyasha's arms, and he was running. A weight landed on my stomach, and I looked back to see Shippo waving at me, sitting on my belly. "Moka, you're awake!"

"Good morning, Shippo." I mumbled, stretching my arms as much as I could in my current position. Inuyasha snorted. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's more like the afternoon." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Good afternoon, Shippo." I corrected. "Why are we running?" I asked as I looked down to watch the ground go by. We were going faster than I thought.

Shippo opened his mouth to answer, but Inuyasha beat him to it. "Kagome senses a large jewel shard this way. That can only mean one thing: Naraku. He has all the shards we don't have." I nodded my head, I remember the night Kagome and Sango had told me about him.

Soon we broke through the trees and Inuyasha stopped running. He turned around before I could see what was going on and set me on my feet. I tried to lean around his shoulder to see what was happening, but he stopped me. I looked up at him, confused, but I didn't say anything when I saw his face. It was completely composed and serious. "Keep a low profile and don't draw attention to yourself. I already lost one best friend. I can't lose another." I let out a slight gasp. Did he just say best friend? I was going protest, but I softened after he said that. "Let me protect you."

"I will. Good luck." I whispered, before reaching up and pecking him on the cheek. He blushed and turned around, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. I backed up and leaned against a tree, looking up at the sky. It was still cloudy, I couldn't see the sun.

I noticed I was still wearing Inuyasha's haori, and he was still shirtless. I didn't watch the fighting start, and I didn't listen to what was said, I just watched the clouds. Until I noticed something awfully strange.

I finally looked at the battle, and gasped. I could see the evil humming around in the air. Naraku was just like they explained, wearing a white baboon pelt. Tentacles were shooting out from underneath the pelt keeping everyone from getting to him. But for some reason, I felt like it wasn't Naraku. His life force was missing. This had to be one of those demonic puppets Sango said he was fond of. I stood up and ran out from under the trees. I knew Inuyasha would get mad at me, but I thought he needed to know. "Inuyasha!"

"What?" He snapped back. But I knew he was listening.

"That's not Naraku! It's a puppet!" I could see Inuyasha cursing under his breath, "It still has a jewel shard!"

The imposter turned and glared at me. Before I could register anything else, I saw like a few tentacles appear out of the ground and wrapped themselves around my body. I watched in horror as the tentacles started to ripped themselves through my clothes. "INUYASHA! HELP ME!" I shriek as I struggled to get free. Before I could figure out anything that was happening to me, I felt my, vision become foggy and blurry. Before I could struggle some more, I felt myself slip in a world filled with nothing, but darkness.

* * *

_"Where am I? Why is it so dark?" I thought as I woke up. "Inuyasha! Are you here? Miroku! Sango! Kagome...Shippo! Where are you guys?" I shouted. Then, I felt a sharp pain on my back. A wound out of nowhere on my back opened up and started to bleed uncontrollably. I saw someone in the distance. "Inuyasha! Is that you?" I yelled. It was Inuyasha, but although he saw me, he turned away and walked off. I ran after him, but tripped and fell. Inuyasha looked back and walked over to me. "Inuyasha, I'm bleeding to death...get help." I said weakly._

_"You think I want you to live?" asked Inuyasha._

_"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" I asked. Inuyasha stomped his foot on my hand very hard. I gritted my teeth in pain. "You're no help to me or the others, so why do you think I should help you?"_

_I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. What did I do to make him hate me? "Inuyasha...what...are you saying?" I asked my voice cracking a little._

_"I rather see you die like the pathetic weakling you are." said Inuyasha coldly._

_I press my face into the grass-covered ground and sobbed. 'This can't be real! But I can feel the pain...this must be real...Inuyasha wants me to die, he can't stand me...' I thought sadly. Inuyasha kicked me on the back. I whimpered and cried more. I was still bleeding from my wound. 'This can't be real! Please, let this be a dream!' I thought with the last of my strength._

_"Pathetic." scoffed another voice. I looked up to see Kagome standing there, smirking down evilly at me. "You're so weak, Moka. Crying and begging us to save you, like a weakling." Kagome spat down at me, followed by an evil cackle._

_"I have to agree with Kagome." said a voice. I looked up to see Sango next to her smirking. "We don't want someone that's a burden to all of us. Besides I don't know why we even bother with someone so weak, like you." Sango snarled._

_"Sango is right, we should've let you die long ago." Miroku said. "You're pathetic."_

_"What I told her."_

_"Look at her lying there like a worm begging for help."_

_"So weak." They all said laughing. I couldn't help but let tears flow down my face. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo turned against me. I thought they were my friends, now I see what I done. Being to weak, that's what._

* * *

I shot awake, with cold sweat plastered on my face. I breathed deeply, scared to death to breathe normally. So it was just a nightmare...nothing else. I looked around and I found myself in Keade's hut, not to where I was last time. I also took time to notice that I was clothed in a beautiful kimono, not the torn clothes that I worn. Though, I was still wearing Inuyasha's haori, that was draped over my body. No one was here. And when I say no one, I mean no one. Not even Kirara and Shippo were here. Just me. I was now starting to feel lonely, because it felt like they weren't even my friends and like they hated me. I flinched, when I felt something curl against me. I looked down and smiled gently, when I saw that it was Kira curling against me. I guess that I'm not the only one in the room, then. I stood up, taking Kira into my arms and walked outside. It was almost dark by now, but I didn't care.

I sat in the same field of flowers, with Kira resting in my arms. I always found this field really peaceful. It always seemed to calm my nerves a bit. Always gave me excuses to come here every now and then. It always find ways to make me forget about the pieces that didn't fit right in my life. If only I knew how to put the pieces in all the right places, I would've lived a great life, like any normal human would want to have. "Moka, there you are!" I flinched around at the familiar female voice. I turned my head, to see Kagome standing there, with a look of relief on her face. "Thank goodness, you're okay. You were unconscious for three days."

I stared at her, slightly shocked. I've been unconscious that long? That can't be right. "What exactly happened?"

"You were poisoned by Naraku's miasma. It was so strong, that we that we might lose you." she explained.

"Wha... I don't remember being poisoned by Naraku's miasma. All I remember is his tentacles grabbing me, ripping through my clothes, and then passing out. That's all." I predicted, replaying the memory in my head. "Speaking of clothes; where are my clothes? Are they okay?"

I watched as Kagome scratched the back of her head, a sweatdrop forming at the side of her head. "Well...how should I put this..."

I let out a sigh, knowing exactly what it meant. "Never mind. You don't have to tell me, because I already know." My clothes are torn and damaged.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"It's fine. I didn't like wearing them in the first place, anyway."

There was a moment of silence, before Kagome piped up with a smile. "Oh, that's right! I almost forgot."

I looked towards her confused. "What is it?"

"I forgot that I have a test tomorrow! I really have to get going!" she exclaimed, quickly going towards the hut.

"Get going to where?" I asked, following after her. I watched her come out of the hut, with her big yellow book bag.

"I have to go to the other side, so I can take and passed the test. If I don't, then I don't know what I'll do." I gave a nervous laugh, not really expecting Kagome to be the studying type. "Would like to come with me?" she asked.

"Come with? You mean...you can go back and forth into the well twice?" She gave a nod. "Umm...okay..." With that said I followed after Kagome to the well, taking Kira along with me.

* * *

Kagome was waiting next to the well for me to catch up. I put one knee on the lip of the well. "You ready?" she asked smiling. I just stood there, not even bother to answer. "What's wrong?" she asked, with concern.

"It's nothing, Kagome. I'm just worried."

"About what?"

I looked towards her, with an expression she couldn't read. "It's just...your family... What if they don't like me?"

Kagome only gave a smile. "You don't have to worry about that. They're not like that at all, so I'm sure that they'll like you, no matter what you are." The way she said those words, just made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. I just gave a nod. We both jumped down the well together, letting blue glowing light surround us. To what seemed like a minute or two, we both landed gently. Kagome climbed first up the well first. I was second up the well. We walked out of the well house towards a half-way huge house. "Mom, I'm home." she called. I heard a few footsteps from the other direction.

"Kagome, you're home." called a motherly voice. I looked towards the other side, to see a woman in her mid-thirties. She was actually pretty. I figured that was Kagome's mother. The woman walked towards Kagome and hugged her. "So, how was it this time? Was it a pain or anything?" asked Kagome's mother. Kagome just shook her head and smiled. When Kagome's mother turned her attention towards me, I tensed up, nervous. "And who might this be?" she asked.

Kagome wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Mom, I like you to meet my new friend. Moka." Kagome introduced, giving me a squeeze on my shoulders.

Kagome's mother just stood there in shock, but to my surprise, she just smiled. She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Welcome dear, it's so nice to have someone like you to help Kagome out with her problems." she said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's nice to meet you too, miss." I said bowing. I had to at least show some respect around Kagome's mother and her other relatives around her house.

Kagome's mother was about to respond, when an old man, who looked around in his sixties came out from the other direction. "Kagome, you're back." said the old man ,with excitement in his voice. I mean who wouldn't be happy to see their grandchild once again. I know I would be happy if my daughter came back from a long journey from somewhere. The old man turned his attention towards me. "Kagome, who is this you brought along with you?" asked the old man. He walked towards me and took a few looks at me. I couldn't blame him, with the way I looked.

"Grandpa, this is my friend, Moka." she said as she turned her attention to me. "Moka, this my grandpa. He owns the shrine where I live here."

I decided to smile at the elder. "It's nice to meet you, elder." I couldn't call him old man, because I knew that would offend him in any other way.

"Well, this is an interesting girl you brought along with you, Kagome." The elder said. He turned his attention to me. "It's sure is nice to have a lovely young lady like you around this house. Welcome." The elder said bowing.

"Thank you." I said bowing as well.

* * *

I was in Kagome's room chatting happily along with her, petting a chubby cat in my arms. She had told me that her cat's name was Buyo. I thought that name suited the cat, because of the way it looked. It was so cute. Although, him and Kira seemed kind of friendly towards each other. Kind of strange, if you ask me.

"Like I always say, even though you roam around with boys it doesn't mean you gotta smell like 'em" Kagome said, laughing.

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Later, while Kagome and Moka were talking in Kagome's room, Sota bursted in, thinking Inuyasha was there, but when he saw Moka, he just stood there and stared at her.

_'Wow. She's beautiful.'_ His thoughts were interrupted, when Kagome asked him what he wanted, but he couldn't speak.

"Sota? Are you listening to me? What do you want?" Kagome asked her brother for the third time.

"Huh?" He shook his head. "Oh, I just thought that Inuyasha was here, that's all." Sota said, coming back to reality.

"Well, this is Moka, my new friend. Moka, this is my brother, Sota." Kagome introduced them.

"Hi." Moka greeted, with her sweet and angelic voice, putting her hand up.

"H-Hey." Sota stuttered awkwardly. _'She looks like an angel.'_ he thought.

"Well, we gotta go to bed. Goodnight, Sota." Kagome said, trying to make her brother leave.

"Whatever. Goodnight, Moka." He said, slightly blushing.

Goodnight, Sota." Moka smiled at him. She watched as his face turned a brighter shed of red, before he quickly ran out of the room.

"So, that was your brother? He seemed kind of funny." Moka pointed out, putting on the PJ's, that Kagome gave her.

"Cause he likes you." Kagome said.

Moka let out a giggle, obviously finding it hilarious. Why would he like someone like her? She was a vampire for crying out loud! "Why would he like me?" Moka asked as she got into the PJ's.

"Oh come on" Kagome said. Kagome pulled her to a mirror. "You have a sweet and angelic accent. Plus, you have the brightest green eyes, any guy could ever want. And you look like an angel should look. Who wouldn't have a crush on you?"

"I don't know, Kagome. I just don't think any man would love me the right way, like others would normally do." Kagome just stared down confuse at what Moka said. "I mean every time I fall in love, I get hurt. I always find out the hard way, that the man I'm in love with doesn't feel the same way. And I'm the who couldn't do anything about it. I just sit there and let them use me. And no one wants to fall in love with a vampire." Moka explained. "I highly doubt, that Inuyasha feels the same way." she blurted out, without thinking.

Kagome piped up at that last sentence. "Busted! I knew you had feelings for him." Kagome exclaimed.

Moka flinched that expecting that. "What do you mean? Have feelings for who?"

Kagome smirked down at Moka. "You know what I mean. You just said it, just now."

"Huh?" Moka questioned, not getting any of it.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. You just said that you have feelings for Inuyasha." Moka let out a sigh, knowing she was caught red-handed. "Come on. I'm sure Inuyasha feels the same way about you."

"How can you tell?"

"Come on, Moka. It's pretty obvious. You think I can't tell how you act around him. Did you think that I wouldn't send Inuyasha to find you, when you went missing the other night?" Moka shook her head. "Trust me. Inuyasha does feel the same way. I know it. I can tell by the way he acts around you. I can tell by the way he looks at you. I can tell by the way he talks to you. I can tell by the way he treats you. And the only thing I can tell is that he blushes, when he talks to you. He really does like you, trust me." Kagome explained.

"If he likes me, then how come he's always pestering me about being lazy?"

"That's just him. He's just being himself, Moka."

Moka looked up at Kagome, blushing. "You really think so?" Kagome just gave a nod smiling.

* * *

**I know you all were confused of that little child, but I'll explain later. Sorry, I took so long to update, I was just to obsessed with IMVU, that I couldn't keep my stories on track. Sorry.**


	9. Forgotten Lunch

**What Lies Beneath The Eyes: Chapter 9**

* * *

_Giggling and laughing were heard as two children were playing a game of tag, in a field of flowers. One was a little girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes. The other one was a little boy with long silver hair, with two little white dog ears perched on top of his head. The two of them were happily playing together, no interruptions there to stop their never-ending happiness._

_"Tag, you're it!" cheered the little girl, tagging the boy and quickly running away from him._

_The boy stood there stunned, before quickly smiling and ran after her. "I'll get you!"_

_"In your wildest dreams! You can't catch me!" she shouted back to him, but didn't see him anywhere behind him. "Huh? Where did he go?" She suddenly let out a scream, when she was tackled from behind, sending her tumbling to the ground along with someone._

_"Gotch ya!" The boy grinned from ear to ear, hovering over the pink-haired girl giggled, lying underneath him. He stared down at her for a moment or so. She looked so beautiful to him. Like a pink rose. He felt his face heat up and quietly removed himself from her body, sitting straight up._

_The girl looked at him, confused of what just happened. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" the girl asked, sitting up as well._

_The boy named Inuyasha turned away from her, his face red as a tomato. "Nothing." he simply said, looking further away from her._

_"Well, it doesn't look like nothing." said the girl, looking at him curious. "C'mon. You can tell me."_

_"Um...Moka, I..." he stuttered, not really knowing what else to say. "Do you like me?"_

_Moka stared at him, shocked of what he just asked. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I like you?"_

_The boy just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because of my dog ears... They're ugly."_

_Moka let out a giggle in response. "Well, I don't think so. I like your dog ears. They're cute."_

_Inuyasha looked at Moka in shock. "You think so?"_

_She nodded and reached up, petting his ears softly. "And I think you're cute too."_

_Inuyasha sat there frozen in place at what she told him. She liked him. She said he was cute. She doesn't think he's ugly. "Well...I think you're cute too, Moka."_

_Moka could only smile at him and giggle. The two of them looked into each other's eyes. The two of them were now blushing, their little hearts beating at rapid speed. The two of them leaned in towards one another, their eyes closed. They were about to lock lips with each other, until both of them pulled away from each other. The two of them looked away from one another, a light blush across their faces._

_"Um...you wanna try that again?" Inuyasha nervously asked._

_"Okay." Moka nodded, blushing as well. Once again, the two of then leaned in towards each other, and then pulled away. "Um...Inuyasha?"_

_"Yeah?" he answered, looking towards her._

_"Do you think we should wait, until we're at least older to be able to do it?" she asked._

_"Do what?" he questioned, confused of what "it" is._

_"You know... What older people do, when they're married." she answered, blushing ten shades of red._

_"You mean what we just did?" he gestured._

_"Mmhm." she nodded, meekly._

_Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. The two of them didn't know what "it" meant and the of them were too young to be doing "it", anyway. Besides, their parents would be really mad at them, if they found out they were doing "it", when they're not even suppose to. Only grown-ups were suppose to know about that stuff, not them. The two of them are both young to understand what it meant. Besides, mating was not something to refer to as a game. "Okay, we'll wait until we're older." Moka agreed with a nodded. "Pinky swear?" he gestured holding out his pinky to her._

_The girl let out a giggle, before linking her pinky to his. "Pinky swear." she smiled as the two of them laughed together._

* * *

My eyes fluttered opened, due to the sun glaring brightly through the window. I turned my head, letting my eyes slowly adjust to the light of the early morning. The room was serene, filled with a calm hush as I lay there. I turned over to look at Kagome, who was probably asleep next to me, but it seems that she wasn't there. Something told me right away, that she was at school. Of course. How could I forget? She told me that she had to take test. That's right... I gently swung my feet from the bed, my feet touching the ground. I carefully stood up, stretching before heading downstairs.

When I got there, I saw Kagome's mother, grandfather, and younger brother in the kitchen. Her grandpa and younger brother were both sitting at the table, while her mother was at the stove, cooking. Her mother turned and smiled at me. "Oh, you're awake."

I gave a nod. "I hope I didn't sleep too late."

Her mother just smiled at me. "Not at all. You're right on time. Have a seat, dear." she offered kindly.

I kindly took a seat next to Sota, who was blushing as he stared at me. I let out a giggle, smiling at him. "Good morning, Sota." I greeted, with a kind smile.

"G-Good morning to you too, M-Moka." he stuttered, he face turning a darker shade of red. I could only let out a giggle at how silly he was acting. I knew he had a crush on me, based on what Kagome said. I didn't have a problem with her younger brother having a crush on me. He's only a young boy, so it was pretty normal for him to have those kind of feeling for older girls, like me.

"Is Kagome off to school already?" I asked Kagome's mother.

I watched her mother let out a long sigh. "I'm afraid so. She didn't even at least wanted to have breakfast, before she took off."

I gave her a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry. I'm sure she had a good reason for it."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, sweet heart. It happens all the time." she chuckled. I gave a nod in response. I suddenly saw a plate placed in front of me. "You should eat something. I don't want you to starve yourself, okay?" she said. I gave a nod and started to eat. "Oh, and when you're done, would you mind taking Kagome her lunch?" I looked at her confused and curious. "I'm afraid she forgot it, while she was in such a hurry."

I gave a smile. "Not a problem at all."

* * *

I walked down the path to Kagome's school, wearing a light pink summer dress that was about up to my mid-thighs, with a blue jean jacket and white sandals, Kagome's lunch in hand. Of course, I could go out in a kimono, according to Mrs. Higurashi and her grandfather. Mrs. Higurashi didn't allow me to walk around in public in a kimono, so she strongly suggested that I'd wear one of Kagome's clothes. I didn't feel too comfortable about wearing her clothes, without permission. But it was nice to wear something comfortable, once in a while. I walked in silence, only hearing the chatter of people around, along with my footsteps. As I walked, people were whispering and whistling as I passed by them. Some of the guys that were around me and even walking by me, were all staring, their eyes almost popping out of their sockets. I started to feel even more uncomfortable, when the males started gawking at me. And on the other hand some of the females were giving me jealous look and glares. Did I make a mistake by coming out here, to take Kagome her lunch? I hope not...

* * *

I stared up at a tall, huge building with a lot of windows. This must be Kagome's school. By the looks of it, I could partially tell that I wouldn't last a year or so, in this school. I already felt nervous enough, just by looking at it. I swallowed the lump that was stuck in my throat. Here goes nothing... I silently entered the school. I looked around and saw that it was empty. The halls were filled with nothing but shadows from the sun above. I wondered about in the halls, searching for Kagome's class, when suddenly the bell rung. As it did so, a lot of students filled the halls around me. I let out a sigh of frustration. How am I suppose to find Kagome, now?

"Moka?" said a familiar female voice. I turned around to see Kagome, standing there looking confused and curious on why I was here. "What are you doing here?"

I gave a smile. "Well, your mom told that you forgot your lunch and asked me to bring it to you." I explained, holding up her lunch slightly.

I watched Kagome sweatdrop before taking it out of my hands. Oh, yeah. I forgot that mom packed a lunch for me. Thank you so much, I don't what I'll do if I'd had nothing to eat for lunch."

"It's no problem at all."

"Moka, can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Has Inuyasha showed up any today?"

I shook my head. Why would she ask something about Inuyasha showing up here? Only she and I can pass through the well, right? "No, I don't think so. Why?"

I watched Kagome let out a sigh. "Because let me tell you; he has an extremely bad habit showing up here unexpected, especially in public. To make matters worse, he even forget the things he's not suppose to do in this world and he always complain about me be away for so long."

I looked at her shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Would you mind keeping an out for him, just in case he shows up?" Kagome asked. I gave a nod. "Oh, and don't forget to use this hat to cover his ears. Wouldn't want anyone looking at him strangely. Who knows what would happen then."

"Not a problem at all."

* * *

I finally made it back from Kagome's school, when...

"There you are!" called a familiar voice, making me flinch. I followed to where the voice came from and immediately felt shocked, when I saw who the voice belonged to.

"Inuyasha." I stuttered out in shock.

I watched Inuyasha glare at me, annoyed expression plastered on his face. "Where the hell were you guys?"

I opened my mouth to speak. "Inuyasha-"

"Why did you two take off like that, without even telling me, or the others?! And where's Kagome anyway?!"

"She's-"

"Do you have any idea how long I had to look for you two?!"

"Inuyasha, just-"

"Do you have a death wish?! Are you seriously trying to get yourself killed?!"

I was now getting fed up and frustration. "Would you be quiet and sit!" As if on cue, Inuyasha was met face first with the ground. I couldn't help but give a look of confusion. What was that?

* * *

**I'm just gonna stop right there. If you want the next about Inuyasha and Moka spending time with each other, just leave me a review and maybe I'll probably do that. Oh, and if you're wondering if that was Inuyasha and Moka as little kids, yeah. That was them. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Fruits Basket

**Chapter 10**

* * *

I stared down at Inuyasha's crumbled form embedded in the ground, feeling utterly confused. What was that just now? I know that Inuyasha didn't actually force himself to the ground. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" I helped him peel himself out of the ground. Before I could say anything else to him, he scurried away from me, a look of fear on his face. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" I asked, not sure what I did.

"N-No way. Don't tell that you-" Inuyasha stuttered out, as if he were scared of me.

"That I what?" I questioned, taking a step towards him, only to have him scurry away from me again. "Inuyasha, would you tell me what's wrong?" I urged, wanting him to talk to me about what was going on with him. I know I shouldn't pry people to pour their problems out to me, but I was really worried him. "Inuyasha-"

"F-Forget it. Forget I ever said anything." he muttered out. A brief silence fell upon of us. The two of us just sat there, not saying a word to each other. I started to feel nervous. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? Inuyasha showed up...and I'm here...alone with him. I verted my eyes to Inuyasha, only to see him that he was staring at me. I quickly looked away, feeling my face burn and I assume that Inuyasha was probably doing the same thing. "So..." he started, deciding to break the silence between us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly cutting his sentence short, turning my eyes to face him.

Inuyasha gave me a slight glare. "You know." I shook my head, completely confused of what he was talking about. "I came here to bring you and Kagome back, so we wouldn't waste anymore time looking for the jewel shards."

Oh. So that was the reason. I gave out a sigh. "Inuyasha, you know that Kagome has to come here more often, so she can focus on school and other things. You know she can't concentrate on the jewel shards, with all that's going on here." Inuyasha might not fully understand Kagome's world, but I do. "This world may not be your favorite, but-"

"Who ever said that I liked this world?! I hate it here! It's too noisey, there are too many humans here, and it has an awful scent! And every time Kagome has to leave for these "tests", I always have to come back here and run up and down the world, to find her. It's already hard enough to sniff her out, especially with you around. I already have enough problems with Kagome and this world, I don't need you adding along with it."

I let out a huge sigh. "Well, there's no use complaining about, I guess you might as well stay here, until Kagome gets back from school." I suggested, grabbing a hold of Inuyasha's sleeve and dragged him into the house.

* * *

I stood over at the counter, helping Kagome and her mother make dinner, not to mention lunches for when Kagome, Inuyasha, and I travel back to the other world, we'd have enough food to survive on. I silently giggled to myself, slightly remembering Kagome's face, when she got home from school. I know that Kagome wouldn't be usually surprised to find Inuyasha in her house, his ears fully exposed in front of her family. What really surprised me the most, was that her family didn't have any kind of problem with it, well...except Kagome's grandfather of course. To be completely honest, it shocked me that her grandfather didn't have a problem with me being a vampire, when I told him, but he definitely a problem with Inuyasha. By the look on his face, I can tell how annoyed he gets when Inuyasha makes a simple mistake.

I stared down at the lunch me and Kagome spent so much time making. The two of us had managed to make at least five bento boxes and pack up a couple of snacks, that we were going to need, once we hit the road on our journey. "Well, it doesn't look like much. But we'll be fine, at least, right?"

Kagome gave a nod. "It should last us, for at least two weeks or so. I have to hand it to you, Moka. That meal you cooked for dinner was delicious. I didn't even know you can cook." she told me, slightly amazed.

"Oh, it's the least I can do, after what you did for me that day. It's nothing special. Honestly. It's not really that good." I protested gently, waving my hands back and forth.

"Are you nuts?! My mom already loves you, for the meal you cooked. My little brother was constantly asking for seconds, even my grandpa. Trust me, they're in love with your cooking, Moka." I could only give a nervous laugh, feeling slightly embarrassed. I didn't want to feel too highly of myself, otherwise I'd be asking for it. I suddenly felt like something was missing. definitely missing. "Kagome...did Inuyasha have a reaction about it?" I asked, feeling a little hope inside me, for some odd reason.

I watched Kagome stare at me for a moment, before letting out a sigh. "No. I'm afraid not." I instantly felt that hope die inside me. Wait a minute, why am I feeling upset over him not saying anything about it. "Don't feel down about it. I'm pretty sure he liked it."

"Yeah..." I agreed, solemnly.

* * *

_I felt cold. unbelievably cold. Everything around me was dark. I couldn't see a thing, not even a glimpse of light. All I saw was a half-way, lit, gloomy room. I felt like I was being chained down, like I wouldn't be able to escape. I felt like I was wearing next to nothing. It felt dark, gloomy, and scary that it even made me feel scared. I didn't know what was going on around me, but I did know for a fact, that it wasn't good._

_I flinched, when I heard the door open and shut, followed by a few footsteps. "Well, well. Look what we have here, boys." chuckled, a dark male voice. I carefully scanned my eyes around the room, to find the person who spoke. My eyes widen in fear at who I was looking at. There, stood a guy, with brown hair, slicked back, a dark sinister smile playing on his lips. He stared at me, with lust in his eyes, along with his friends. I instantly turned my head to the side, when he leaned over me. I shuddered, when I felt his hot breath on the nape of my skin and neck. "You really are beautiful." he whispered as he licked my cheek, making me flinch. He grinned and slid his fingers up my body, along my neck and across my cheek. I shivered from his cold fingers caressing my body. I didn't want him touching me. Not ever. I gasped in fear, when he pulled out a knife. "Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. But if you start something...I might just have to." he said, tracing the knife along my skin, making me shiver even more. I let out a yelp of pain, when I felt the knife penetrate my skin, drawing just a little blood. "Goddamn it." he cursed, setting the knife aside. He turned to one of his pals. "You got a lighter on ya?" I looked at all of them, slightly confused and curious about why they needed something like that. Before I could even think about it some more, I felt something wrap around my mouth, tightly. "We can't have you screaming. Now, what would the students and teachers think?" I continued to look at them, confused. I instantly knew what, when I felt something hot and cold at the same time, burn into my side. I screamed in pain, tears leaking out of the sides of my eyes. They were burning me, like I was a stick or something. I continued screaming and crying, even though they were through roasting me. "Oh please. Woman up, you're lucky I didn't split you open all the way." he scoffed, throwing the lighter aside. I watched him take the knife back in his hands, before pressing the tip of the blade against the thin string of fabric between my bra. He cut it, and my bra fell open and released my mounds of flesh. _

_I continued to cry. I felt their eyes burn holes into me, and I tried to keep myself perfectly still, to avoid exposing myself any further. I bit into the cloth, refusing to make a sound. But I realized I had no control, and despite myself began to tremble. However, I knew that him and his friends of all people, didn't have any interest allowing any modesty. I gasped as his cupped me with his free hand, feeling his fingers dance lightly over one coral nipple, circling his thumb over it, making it instantly hard. "That's right," he encouraged, "make noise for me." He pressed my nipple between his fingers very hard, but did not release. I thrashed in pain, my teeth sinking further into the cloth. I felt him trace the knife towards the remaining cloth on my body. I shook my head back and forth violently, my eyes shut tightly. I felt him release me. "Don't close your eyes," he growled threateningly. "Look at me. Look me in the eyes. I want to see your humiliation." He pressed the sharp blade against the front of my panties. "I said 'Look at me', damn it." However, I didn't look at him. I refused to. "Fine then, we might as well have our way with you." My eyes shot open, when I heard that sentence. I shook my head, as a sign of telling him that I didn't want him to. But of course, he didn't take no for an answer, when he ripped the last remaining clothing off of my body. "I'm going to enjoy this," he whispered in my ear, causing creepy shivers to go down my spine . And then the horrid moment came…he entered me. I screamed out in pain._

* * *

"Moka, wake up! You're having a bad dream!" shouted a voice, which I recognize as Kagome. I shot awake to find myself in Kaede's hut. I looked around me to find Inuyasha, along with the rest of the group, even Kaede, gazing at me, with concern, shocked, and curiosity. Kagome pulled into a warm, comforting, friendly hug. I did nothing more, but hugged her back, letting myself cry silently in her arms. I felt weak. So weak, that I was even disgusted with myself. My breath felt shallow with fear. I finally calmed down. "Are you all right, Moka?" I gave a nod, without a word slipping between my lips. "Do you want to talk about it with us?" I shook my head once again. I waited a few more minutes to adjust what just happened, before breaking myself away from her. I stood up and headed towards the entrance of the hut. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to fresh up a bit." I told her, continuing towards the entrance. "It won't take long, I promise."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Sango asked.

I shook my head, with a reassuring smile. "No. I'll be okay, don't worry." Without another word, I walked out of the hut. I giggled a bit, when I caught a glimpse of Kirara following after me. I didn't have any problem with it, though. I knew she was only trying to look out for me, to make sure that I'd be safe.

* * *

I leaned back against a rock with the water, filled with herbs at shoulder length. I looked up and sighed. "Man, I feel so tired today. I hate it, when these nightmares start attacking me every single night. It's like they don't even want me to sleep, or something." I whined slightly to myself. It was like the fourth time, probably this week, that I had that dream. No matter how much I try to get rid of it, it still keeps coming back. I wanted to forget about it and dream about something else calming, but it just wouldn't let me. Why can't I forget about what happened to me, back in the other world? "Am I going crazy?" I then heard a mew from behind me. I turned my head, to find Kirara staring at me, with curiosity. I giggled a bit, petting her softly, which she gladly accepted. She hopped on my shoulder, licking my face, with her small tongue.

* * *

I walked down the path to where Kaede's hut led, wearing the clothes, Kagome had leant me. It was slightly like Kagome's school uniform except, it was a little bit different. It was a japanese navy school uniform. I'd thought that it might have long sleeves, like Kagome's, but boy was I wrong. It was short-sleeved, like usual. I also wore black stockings along with it. I wouldn't say that it felt uncomfortable wearing it, but the skirt is another thing. It was a little too short for my liking. I was worried for myself in the near future, because the wind might come off very strong, that it even might blow my skirt up, showing off my forbidden cloth. I let out a sigh, deciding to worry about it, later. Right now, for some reason, I didn't feel ready to face my group of friends. I felt like going to where I usually clear my head. Where I feel wanted, with no distractions, or anything; The Field.

Instead of going back to Kaede's hut, liked planned, I followed down the road, where I remembered where it led to the field. I knew that it wasn't a long walk there, so I knew that it wouldn't take me that long to get back to Kaede's. I took in the sweet smell that was coming from where I was headed. I smiled, when I saw Kirara take off towards the field, looking around it in pure wonder. "You want to know what this place is, don't you, Kirara?" she mewed in response, obviously telling me that she wanted to know. I seated myself between the flowers, beside the demon feline. I let her crawl and sit into my lap. I gazed up at the light blue skies, filled with thick clouds amongst the sun. I took in the sweet smell of the blessed flowers around me. I immediately felt at peace, when the current brushed passed me, making my hair blow side-ways. I felt like doing things. A lot of things, without anyone judging me for it. I felt like dancing, singing, and running around freely without a care in the world. That's just how I felt. Everything seemed like a breeze around me. Sometimes, I just wished I can stay here forever.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" asked a familiar, male voice. I whipped my head around, to find the one person, that I didn't expect, standing there.

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I watched Moka stare at me, wide-eyed in surprise. "Inuyasha...you...you gave me a fright." she stuttered, a hand over her chest, where her heart lied in.

I let out 'Feh' in response, not really caring. "Anyway, what the heck are you doing out here by yourself? You know I can't keep looking for you, if you wonder off, every time?" I told her, with an irritated glare.

To my surprise, she smiled at me. "I know. I just needed to be somewhere to clear my head, before I can come back to guys at least." she explained, before turning her attention back towards the view in front of her. "Sorry about that."

"Whatever." I simply tell her. "Just tell us next time, before you wonder off." I looked at her as she continued gazing up at the sky. She looked calm and collected For some reason, I kinda liked that about her. She's always so calm and warm with other people around her, even if the people she smiles at is human. But something about this girl really bugged me. "Hey."

"Hmm?" she answered, turning her attention towards me.

"How come you're always out here by yourself? Why don't you ever hang around us?" Well, that was kind of dumb question...but I was only being curious. Everyday, when we get back from a long journey, she's always nowhere to be found. It's like she rather be alone, while the rest of us entertain ourselves in our own way. I watched her warm smile slowly disappear.

She slowly turned her head away from me. "You want to know?" she asked, her bangs shielding her eyes.

I have a snort in response. "I asked, didn't I?"

There was a brief silence, before she finally spoke up. "The only reason why I don't really hang around you and your friends is...because..." She turned to me, with a soft, yet serious expression on her face. "I'm not use to having friends." I instantly froze as she let those very words slip from her lips. I gaze at her, obviously confused and stunned. "Ever since I was just a young girl, I've always felt like the black sheep amongst the other people around me. When I was little, I've always been left out of other games and fun stuff, because of how different I am. I've never been accepted into any fun games, except one of course." I small smile slowly made its way to her lips. "Fruits basket." I looked at her, not really sure what the hell she was talking about. "It's a children's game, where each person is called out as a fruit. Like for an example; an apple, an orange, a pair, or anything that's a fruit...and who ever is named a fruit gets to play around freely. Every single and each person, around me got to play...except me of course. I was named a rice ball." she told me, not breaking eye contact with me. I wanted to laugh at it like a joke, but for some reason, I felt like if I did look at it as a joke, it would only give me a guilt trip. I know it's not funny, but c'mon! A rice ball? Really? "I was named the rice ball, because I didn't belong in the basket along with the other kids as a fruit. And like usual, a rice ball doesn't belong in the basket, filled with fruits. That's how I've always been. Alone in the world...no one bothering to care for me, when I needed a friend. That's all I ever wanted. It's like I'm not wanted anywhere. That's why I come out here more often...because even though it might sound crazy, I feel accept here. It's like this place understands me."

"You don't have to feel that way." I blurted out, without thinking. I watch her look at me with a questioning look. I immediately look away from her, a light blush going across my face. "W-What I'm trying to say is...that you can talk to one of us. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo...and probably even me." I said, face turning extremely hot. Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden? Am I going crazy? "Don't just feel like you can't talk to us about anything. You'll only make things hard for yourself, if you don't speak up for yourself."

"Really? I can actually talk to you, especially?"

"Don't make it sound like I'm giving you permission!" I snapped, making her coward back a bit. "Anyway, you can talk to any of us, whenever you feel like it. Besides, you got friends that care about you, right?"

"Uh...yes." she stuttered out, with a nod.

"Then stop acting like a lost puppy, who's been kicked around. You have friends, learn when to talk to them." I said, with a little irritation. I didn't know why it bothered me that she never had friends in the past, even today in Kagome's world. With girls like her, I'd thought that she might have loads of her friends...with the way she looks. Although, I was exactly like her in the past. Never having much friends, always being called a half-breed everywhere I go around the world. No one ever saw any wrong in what they did.

"Inuyasha?" she called out to me, breaking me from my thoughts. I followed to where her voice led and immediately felt myself inch away from her a bit. She was close. Too close to me. What is she doing this close to me? Whatever she was doing, she was making me feel weird! Too weird! I was about to tell her to back off, when I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Her smile. "Thank you so much. For making me feel at least better about myself." Before I could respond, she leaned close to my face. I felt a soft, warm pair of lips brush on the side of my cheek. I froze up in shock at what she did. She kissed me! She kissed me for the second time! She slowly pulled away and smiled at me. She let out a giggle, before walking away towards Kaede's, Kirara at her feet.

I just stayed there, not daring to move. Okay, I know I've asked myself this one or too many times, but...am I seriously going crazy? The girl, who was lonely just kissed me. I'd hate to admit it, but for some reason I actually wanted it on the lips, instead. Wait a minute! What am I thinking? I can't be thinking like this! How would Kikyo feel if she... Wait, why am I thinking about her too? Sure, that Kikyo was all I wanted...maybe...maybe not. Sure, Moka is an attractive young girl, but she was nothing compared to Kikyo. Or was she?

I looked towards the direction, she left in. Moka...you are a very interesting girl. Weird...but in a cute way.

* * *

**There's chapter 10. Sorry that I took so long to update for you guys, I've just been busy trying to study for the great exams and stuff. I hope you can forgive. If you want, you can review to me what you think of this chapter, once you're through reading it. If you're going to ask me if I'm going to make Inuyasha and Moka get together so fast, the answer is no. I just need to wait, till the time is right. And about Inner Moka showing up, I'll probably try to make it work. And if you want Kurumu and the girls, as well as Issa Shuzen , Kokoa, Akua, Khalua, or even their step mother to show up in this story, I'll grant that wish. If I don't change my mind. It'll probably thicken and make the plot a little bit interesting for a change. I hoped you guys liked it, Luv ya! ;)**


	11. A Whole Different Person

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Um...Inuyasha?" I knew I was whining, but I didn't care. I was bummed and tired of walking. I had been with the gang for almost about ten weeks. I didn't mind much, because I need to get a little bit stronger. Right now, I didn't like walking with a passion. For some reason, I felt so much better, than usual. I had managed to lose a little weight and I almost felt tiny in Kagome's clothes. It was like the two of us had the same size body or something. I don't know if that made me happy, or whether it irked me. I was able to talk to Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara, without any sort of problem. In all my time with the group the person I had finally became closest to, oddly enough, was Inuyasha. He would always come and talk to me, whenever I'm alone somewhere. He had become my best friend.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped back at me.

"Um...It's almost close to dark and I don't think we're going to find anything, untill tomorrow. So can we take a rest somewhere?"

"Keh. Why should I let you take a break? You know, we'll only waste more time, tracking down the jewel shards, if we did?" he growled, slightly.

"Please, Inuyasha?" I asked, looking like an innocent little puppy. He glared down at me, his eyes slowly softening, until he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." He ground out between his teeth.

I squealed in pure delight. "Thank you." I nodded, standing on my tippy toes to reach his face and pecked him on the cheek. I quickly shranked back at what I just did and felt my cheeks burn right away. I looked back to see Kagome and Sango smirking at me.

"And I thought that she and Inuyasha had nothing going on." Kagome whispered to Sango, who nodded in agreement.

I let out a sigh, deciding to let it go, for now.

* * *

We set up camp in the middle of a meadow not far from the path we had been on. In a matter of minutes, Shippo was eating candy that Kagome had given him. By that time the sky was purple in color, and stars were appearing in the skies everywhere.

Me and Kagome giggled quietly to each other as I picked up Shippo with me. I walked around and sat dow next to Inuyasha beside the fire. Shippo snuggled into my chest and mumbled something I didn't quite catch. "What was that, sweetie?" Shippo raised his head and blinked up at me.

"Would you tell me a story, Moka?" he asked, looking up at me with innocent eyes. "My mother always use to tell me stories, before I go to sleep." My eyes softened a bit at what he said.

I gave soft giggle. "I'm afraid I don't know any stories...but I'll try at least." I got up again and walked around the fire, snuggling into Kirara's side. Shippo snuggled further into me. Shippo just loves to spoil me everyday and I find it really adorable. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that everyone else was watching me too, not just Shippo. Even Kirara seemed to be watching me. Here goes nothing. "I'll tell you a story, my mother used to tell to me, when I was little and couldn't get to sleep. It's nothing special." I took another deep breath, before starting the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a prince who wanted to marry a princess; but she would have to be a real princess. He travelled all over the world to find one, but nowhere could he get what he wanted. There were princesses enough, but it was difficult to find out whether they were real ones. There was always something about them that was not as it should be. So he came home again and was sad, for he would have liked very much to have a real princess. One evening, a terrible storm came on; there was thunder and lightning, and the rain poured down in torrents. Suddenly a knocking was heard at the city gate, and the old king went to open it. It was a princess standing out there in front of the gate. But, good gracious! What a sight the rain and the wind had made her look. The water ran down from her hair and clothes; it ran down into the toes of her shoes and out again at the heels. And yet she said that she was a real princess. "Well, we'll soon find that out", thought the old queen. But she said nothing, went into the bed-room, took all the bedding off the bedstead, and laid a pea on the bottom; then she took twenty mattresses and laid them on the pea, and then twenty eider-down beds on top of the mattresses. On this the princess had to lie all night. In the morning she was asked how she had slept. "Oh, very badly!" said she. "I have scarcely closed my eyes all night. Heaven only knows what was in the bed, but I was lying on something hard, so that I am black and blue all over my body. It's horrible!" Now they knew that she was a real princess, because she had felt the pea right through the twenty mattresses and the twenty eider-down beds. Nobody but a real princess could be as sensitive as that. So the prince took her for his wife, for now he knew that he had a real princess." I finished.

"Wow, Moka! You have such a pretty voice! Will you read me another story?" Shippo exclaimed, not long ago, after I was done telling him the story.

Soon Shippo was begging me to tell him another story. "I'm afraid not, little one. You're a growing boy and you're going to have to get all the sleep you need for tomorrow. So you'll have to get some sleep." I told him, with a warm smile. Shippo pouted at me, with sad eyes. "I'll read you another story tomorrow, just get some rest." He continued to pout once more, but just fell asleep.

"Not only the face and figure of an angel, but also an angelic voice! You'll make a fine wife and a mother one day, Moka." Miroku said. I instantly turned red at what he said. The thought of being a mother and a wife of a man, never crossed my mind one bit. My face turned in confusion, when Miroku took my hands in his, with a serious filled look on his face. "Moka, will you do me the honors of bearing me a beautiful son?"

My face turned instantly hot at what he asked me. I was too young to have children...not that I don't want children. I can tell that Sango was probably ready to destroy Miroku for his actions. Not really sure what answer to give him, I gave him a nervous laugh.

"Monk," growled an all too familiar voice. I followed the voice and saw that it belonged to Inuyasha. An ominous aura was forming off of him. Like, if you ticked him off any further, you're dead meat. His bangs were shadowing darkly over his eyes. "that had better be a joke. 'Cuz, if not, you're gonna wish you'd never asked her that." he growled darkly, flexing his fingers.

Miroku gave a nervous laugh in response, with a sweat drop.

* * *

I shot awake, when a loud rumble made its noise. I followed from where it came from, only to find out it was coming from the forest. "W-What's happening?" I ask, suddenly scared. I look around for the others and saw that they were huddled together as a group. I was about to run over to Inuyasha and the others, when a person dressed in a white baboon cloak, his tentacles digging into the ground. His attention didn't seemed to be on anyone else, but me. I immediately shranked back, when his tentacles came at me, like a sharp knife. I stood there like a paralyzed rabbit, expecting it to penetrate me, but thought wrong, when I was pushed out of harm's way of it. I looked to see who my savior was and saw it was Inuyasha...holding me protectively in his arms. "Inuyasha...you..."

"Are you hurt?" he asked, cutting me short. I shook my head. "Good, as long as you're okay, that's all that matters." he told me, removing himself from me. He stood in front of my, his tetsusaiga held protectively in front of him.

I was about to say something to him, until I felt something extremely warm and weird forming on the inside of my chest. I saw a shimmer of pink light come from my chest. I glanced down to see my chest glowing dark pink, a ominous aura growing in my chest. "W-What's going on?" It took me a short-lived time, to figure out what and why this was happening. The only thing that sealed away my powers...was gone. The rosary! It's gone! Before I can register anything else, I fell into a world of darkness.

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

"Inuyasha, wait!" Miroku shouted out to me, interrupting my battle with me and the demon puppet. I glared over to him, and was about to ask what the hell he wanted. "Something is happening to Moka!"

Taking in what he told me, I glanced over at Moka and almost jumped out of my skin, when I saw what was going on with her. Her entire body was glowing brightly, the sky that was once a lighter shade of blue, turned dark red. The sun that was once in the skies, was strangely replaced with a moon, that was also the color of red. And out of nowhere, bats flew out and swarmed around Moka. While the bats were dancing with one another around her, a flash of white pulsed in side her body, giving her a bigger backside, chest and strangely...pure white hair and beautiful, blood-red eyes. I watched in shock, as the bats attached themselves to Moka for a good while, before they flew themselves into the sky. I looked at her, shocked and surprisingly scared of how much power she had. She gave off a serious amount of energy, an ominous aura filling the air. I felt myself immediately cower back, when she looked over at me. What the hell's wrong with me? Why am I scared of her suddenly? I knew it was Moka, but it wasn't the same Moka, we all knew. It's like she's a whole different person, all of a sudden. She wasn't the same, sweet and loving Moka, anymore. Her eyes were filled with coldness, instead of warmth. I almost fell over in fear, when she walked towards me, a cold, emotionless, expression on her face.

"Step aside, half-demon." she said to me, brushing passed me, towards the puppet of Naraku. What the hell? Even her voice was deeper, than usual! She looked up towards the demon, not looking too fazed at all. She seemed calmed and relaxed, for some reason. I watched her do a couple of stretches, before charging off towards the demon. Damn! She's even faster, than Naraku and even me, combined! She practically dodged every single tentacle, that was being thrown at her. She advanced in the air towards Naraku. And with one swift move, she kicked his head off...like it was nothing. I stared at her, shocked at how strong she is. She was practically like Sesshomaru and almost Kikyo.

* * *

Somewhere, Naraku was sitting at his castle, glaring into the mirror, Kanna was holding in her hands. He kept his eyes through the mirror, his poisonous insects following Inuyasha and the others. He then noticed a new body in the group. "Hmm... I wonder who that could be." then it answered his question, there he saw a beautiful woman with blood-red eyes, long silver hair following behind her. Naraku put on a sinister smile, thinking he hit the 'jack pot' now that he found what he was looking for. "Oh my. What a collectable, looking woman." he said smiling darkly. Naraku turned his to his left direction. "Kagura." he called as his incarnation stepped out of the shadows.

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked looking down at Naraku, with a bored expression.

"I want you to follow Inuyasha and the group to see what they're up to."

"Why do you want me to do that?",

"Because they might be plotting something to destroy us. If they try anything strange, I want you to kill them on the spot, no matter what happens." he said darkly.

"Whatever." she replied as she turned around and began walking away.

"Oh, and one more thing." Naraku quickly remarked, stopping Kagura from doing what she was ordered to do. "Find out any information on the young woman, that's traveling with Inuyasha and the others." Kagura didn't ask why, but just gave a nod and then disappeared from his sight. Naraku then turned back to the mirror watching the white-haired woman once again. "One day, I'll have you as my puppet. Just watch, because you will never escape me. Never." he vowed, followed by a sinister chuckle.

* * *

**There's chapter 11. I know it wasn't the best way for Inner Moka to appear, but I tried my best to make it work. I had people reviewing to me, that I should make inner Moka appear in the story. I couldn't say no to that. Where will the fun be, if there's no Inner Moka in the story? I hope I get response for this, because if I don't, I just wasted all that time for nothing, writing this chapter.** **Luv ya! :)**


	12. Love Interest?

**Chapter 12**

* * *

I watched as the Moka, I didn't even know anymore, land gracefully on her feet. It didn't take long, before she turned her attention on me. I stood there, frozen in place, like a paralyzed prey. "You over there, are you alright?" she asked. I didn't answer, unable to search for words to cure my shock as well as the others. Moka smirked wickedly, seeing that I was a little scared of her presence. "What's wrong, you scared of me?" she teased.

Uh...no...I'm just surprised...that's all..." I stuttered as a response.

She walked over towards me, staring deep into my soul. "What's your name, kid?" Moka asked gently.

"I...uh...I-it's Inuyasha." I replied, mustering up the courage to man-up and talk. Could you blame me, though? I was looking at a new side, that I've never thought existed of Moka.

Moka then smirked. "I see. You're the famous Inuyasha, that I've heard about." I look at her confused. How did she know about me, exactly? "I'm guessing you want a good explanation to why there are two sides of me."

Now that I think about it... "Yeah. Not only that, but I want to know about what just happened not long ago." I replied, being completely honest. She then held out her hand towards me. "What?" I asked, not knowing what she wanted. I instantly knew what, when she pointed to what was in my hand; the silver cross that hunged from her neck. Oh shit! I forgot I had this in my hand, before she transformed. I must have accidently grabbed on to it, while pushing Moka out of the way. "Oh...right. Sorry." I muttered, handing her back the cross. I watched her hold the cross up to where it belonged, and before she could even do so, I stopped her. "Wait." She looked at me, her red eyes staring deep into mine. "Aren't you gonna tell me about what just happened?"

I only got a low chuckle in response from her. "I'm afraid you'll have to ask the other Moka that question." Before I can ask her anything else, she snapped the rosary back into its place. When the cross was in its place, the sky had started to turn back into its original color. Not only that, but her hair started turning back to its original color as well. I watched as the sweet, caring, and loving Moka, I wanted to see, fell forward unconscious. I quickly caught her in my arms, before she can even hit the ground.

None of us made a move or communicate with one another, after witnessing what just happened not long ago. Everything around us, seemed pure silence, until Shippo decided to break the silence. "Inuyasha?" I look towards him, and sure enough, I can see the fear and confusion in his eyes. "Who was that?"

I let a sigh go pass my lips. "I don't know, Shippo. I just don't know." I told him, making it my only answer. I was quite curious about it, myself. Why does Moka have two sides of her, one sweet, one sour. It's like she has two split personalities all together. Unlike her usual side, her other side seemed to give off an aura, that mostly likely might attract demons. The aura around her was so strong, that I felt like it might even destroy me. When she wakes up, she and the rest of us are going to have a nice talk about the of that cross of hers, no excuses.

* * *

The four of us, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo and I, were all talking about what happened with Moka. When Moka transformed, something about her just didn't seem right. She had aura that was so strong, that'll most likely attract demons. Unlike her usual self, she seemed extremely fast and powerful. Just what is she? Before I can think about anything else, Moka had started to stir awake. "Thank goodness, you're alright. Are you hurt anywhere?" Kagome asked, with concern.

Moka shook her head. "No. I'm okay."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Sango interrupted me. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel a little dizzy, but I'll live." she answered, with a giggle.

"Okay, Moka, now you have to start explaining." I stated, fixing my gaze on the girl before my eyes.

I watch her look at me confuse. "Explaining? About what, exactly?" She might be able to fool the others, but she can't fool me.

I glared at her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about your transformation." I told her, with a glare. "And don't try to talk your out of this, 'cuz it's not gonna work."

Moka sighed and dropped her gaze to the ground, beneath her. "Alright, I guess you can all tell I've been keeping a few things from you." she said, looking at all of us.

"Gee! You think?" I remarked, sarcastically.

"I'm guessing you all want a good explanation of what just happened, not long ago. Well, I'll tell you." She held up the cross a bit, for one of us to see. "This cross strapped to my neck, is called Rosario, but in other words, it's also called a rosary. It keeps my demonic powers and my other form sealed within it. If I were to take this off, I would change. I turn into my other form; the powerful and terrifying vampire, so..." she trailed off, not really sure of what else to say.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "A vampire?" I questioned. What exactly is a vampire? Is it a demon?

"That's why I wear it as a charm to seal my powers away. I can't even take it off, myself. Only someone, who is truly close to me, can remove it, without any sort of problem." she explained. None of didn't bother to make a sound, or move. "You all must think I'm so kind of monster." she added, looking slightly down.

"What-no! It's not like that at all. Honest!" Kagome protested, with a sheepish smile.

"We're all just surprised that you have a form, that's slightly the opposite from you." Miroku cut in, being the second one in the line of protesters.

"You don't have to say anymore. I already know the answer." she replied sadly. I looked into her eyes and sure enough, I can see her eyes well up with tears. She's acting as if she's ashamed of her true form, or something. I didn't see how bad it was.

"Who cares if the other side of you is scary?" I demanded, making her, especially the others to look at me. "Demon side or not, you're still the same Moka, we know. With or without the rosary, you're still our friend, no matter what. Besides, that other form of yours just might come in handy, for when we come across Naraku and even a few strong demons, someday. But only if we really need to use it or not. You can't have the rosary off too long, or it'll probably attract demons. So don't you ever feel ashamed of releasing your true form, got it?" I finished, giving her a slight glare.

"Inuyasha..." she started, looking at me in awe, as well as the others. Before I can say anything else, she walked over towards me and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. I felt my face go extremely hot, my heart beating at a rapid speed. She looked at me, with a soft smile on her face. "Thank you so much." Without another word, she walked away from me, into the forest. I'm just gonna be completely honest. I'd probably say that like this side of Moka better, only because she's not trying to kill me. Unlike that scary Moka.

Before I could even have time to myself, I heard a few chuckles around me. All of them had a teasing smile on their faces, as if they knew what was going on between Moka and I. "I know what you guys are thinking, but forget it."

* * *

**Moka's P.O.V**

We were searching for another village to stay in, since it was starting to get dark out. It was cold out, I admit that, the tip of my nose was freezing, but we were going to make it to a village and hopefully get a place to sleep in just for just a day, or so. I felt really exhausted and felt as if I might pass out.

Inuyasha's head suddenly shot up and sniffed the air. "What is it, Inuyasha? Do you smell something?" I asked.

He just continued to sniff the air, trying to figure it out some more. "That smell..." I watched as his eyes go wide for some reason. "Kikyou!" he gasped out in surprise.

I look at him confused of who and what he was talking about. "Who?" I questioned, making sure if I heard right, or not. Before I can ask him about this "Kikyou" person, he took off somewhere into the trees. "Inuyasha!" I called out to him, but it seemed useless. He did not seem to hear me calling for him. "Where are you going?!" I called out and once again, it might have fallen deaf on ears. That's strange. Why did he run off like that? By the way he acted, when he said the word "Kikyou", he looked so eagered. But why? I didn't have time to think about anything else, when I saw strange, small, pale blue dragons. And they seemed to be carrying something, like a small light. I obviously became quite curious and followed to where they were leading. Just what are these things? Are they some kind of demons? Whatever it was, its aura strangely felt...pleasant. I followed the strange demons, until they suddenly flew away into the clearing.

I look in front of me, to see Inuyasha talking to...Kagome? Wasn't Kagome with is just a second ago? Or maybe she as another twin... She had a more impassive expression and longer, straighter hair than Kagome. Her skin was slightly paler than Kagome's skin. Other than that, they were identical. Is this the Kikyou, Inuyasha was so eagered to see? She was really beautiful and looked so peaceful. If I were Inuyasha, or any other man, I'd say she looked better than most of the women I've crossed roads with. I stared as one of the orbs lowered into her, her body absorbing it. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it for some reason. I didn't like what I was seeing between these two. It's like Inuyasha is happy to see her, or something...and strangely I didn't like it. I quickly and quietly hid behind a tree, not wanting to be spotted by neither of them. The two of them seemed be talking about something. Something that didn't really seem important. It seemed...more like something else that I can't wrap my finger on.

"I don't care how you feel about me, now!" I heard Inuyasha say, taking a step towards the woman, only to have her step back. "But I swear, I won't let Naraku have you either." he told the woman, taking a step forward and this time, the woman was trapped between the tree and Inuyasha. "Only I can protect you from him." he vowed, grabbing a hold of her shoulders and hugging her. I felt my heart jump through my chest, when Inuyasha hugged the woman. Why is he hugging her like that? What does he see in this woman? Is it because of her looks, or her personality? As I looked on at the scene, I can almost feel betrayal stab me in the heart for some reason. Why do I feel this way about Inuyasha hugging another woman, besides me? For some reason, I felt the urge to want to hurt the woman. Wait...no...I can't... I can't be thinking like this. I'm a good person. I don't want to hurt someone, who didn't pose a threat towards me.

**'Eaves dropping, are we?' **sounded a familiar, strong female voice. Who said that? Who's talking to me? **'I'm down here. Look down at your rosary.' **she said, as if reading my mind. I almost jumped out of my skin, when I saw what was happening. The gemstone on my rosary, was glowing brightly red. What's going on? Why is...

'You're talking to me...through my rosary?' I stuttered in surprise. How can this be? Is she really talking to me like this?

**'Yes. I have the ability to talk to you**** with the rosary on, nothing else. I can't communicate with other people's' minds, but you. That's the only ability you and I both have at the same time.'**

As much as I didn't want to admit it, but she did slightly have a point. I can't do anything, when I'm in my original form. I can't fight, nor do anything to defend myself as well as protect the ones I love. I continued to observe the scene, that was going on in front of me. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces and for some reason, I didn't like it. 'Just who is this woman?' I asked, not really sure if I was asking myself, or my other self.

**'That must be his love interest.'** answered my other self.

'Love interest?' I repeated, feeling a little shocked and hurt.

**'Isn't it pretty obvious? That must be the reason why he took off like he did, when he said the name "Kikyou". Haven't Kagome and the others ever told you about her?' **I took a while to think about it. That's right! How can I forget? She's the one that shot an arrow at Inuyasha and pinned him to a tree, for 50 years. At least, that's what I heard from Kagome.

'So this is Kikyou... The one Inuyasha was so desperate to see...' I thought to myself. But...why am I feeling jealousy at what I'm looking at in front of me? I'm not becoming jealous, am I? I almost gave myself away, when I let out a slight gasp. The woman, that Inuyasha loves...is holding a knife to his neck, with a smile, that said trickery. But why? Why does he love her, if she's only trying to kill him?

The woman chuckled darkly with amusement. "Another example of how men are pathetic fools. You have this belief, she belongs to you." she theorized, holding the knife to his neck. Inuyasha went to say something, only be cut off, when the woman pressed the knife a little further towards his neck. "Don't move. I've learned something from watching you, just now. As long as the heart of the weak and pathetic Onigumo beats within Naraku...there will be an opportunity for me and that would give me the chance I need to totally destroy Naraku." I looked on, confused at what she meant. Naraku has someone as his heart? That can't be right.

Before I had more time to think about it, I saw one of the thin dragons wrap themselves around her and carry her off beyond the skies. "Kikyou. Don't go." he shouted, as if he could convince her to stay. But she didn't seem to listen to him. She was gone. This woman, Kikyou, must be so special to him. Why in the world would he love a woman like that, if she held him at knifepoint? I know that's it none of my business and I know that I don't have a right to eaves drop on people's conversations. For some reason, I felt hatred for the woman, who loved Inuyasha. But why do I feel that way? Not wanting to stay here any longer, I sprinted away from the area.

* * *

I lay there on a futon, with Kagome, Sango, and Shippo asleep near me, while Miroku slept in the corner. I wasn't the only one sleeping. I couldn't sleep. I still couldn't get what happened in front of me off my mind. And for some reason, my heart seemed to be aching in pain. Why am I feeling this way over Inuyasha, being in love with that woman? Why? I know that I'm not one to feel jealousy, but why am I feeling this way? No matter how much I try, I still can't and couldn't erase the exact same words, he said to that woman, that were repeating themselves over and over...again.

_'I will slay Naraku, myself...so you won't have to fight anymore. I will protect you.'_

No matter how much I didn't want to admit, but I wished those words were directly pointed towards me. And no one else, but me. I know Inuyasha would put everything on the line, even his life to protect that woman from Naraku. But will he do the same for me? Would he go out of his way to protect me, just like that woman? Before I could ask myself questions any further, I heard the tatami door creak open, along with footsteps. I tensed up slightly at the quiet noise. Questions were fluttering around in my head about who it was. However, I didn't want to answer any of those questions. Right now, I'm too scared to think who it is. I quickly shut my eyes closed and pretended like I was asleep, when I heard the footsteps being carried towards my way. I almost tensed up in fear, when I felt a familiar clawed-hand run a hand through my hair softly. Inuyasha? Could that be him touching me, like this? Then I felt the one thing, that I've never expected to feel in my entire life. A soft pair of lips, placing themselves on mine. I don't believe this! Someone was kissing me...and yet...it kind of felt nice and warm. Could it possibly be Inuyasha...actually kissing me? Could it? I felt the warm of lips leave mine, the cold air blowing on my lips as I heard the footsteps descend towards the other direction from me. I peeked one eye open to get a good look at who kissed me and sure enough, I knew I was right.

Inuyasha...kissed me...

* * *

**I'm just going to stop right there. I know that I shouldn't rush into to thing between Inuyasha and Moka, but I just felt like making it a mystery. It's fun putting mysterious between other characters and such.**


	13. Father?

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Days flew by for all of us like a breeze. I guess when people say that time flies by, it flies by really fast. Time seemed to fly by for Inuyasha and the others, but for me, it seemed like it was still. Time seemed frozen to me. Everyone else was enjoying themselves...however...I was not. I still couldn't get what happened and what I saw a few days ago out of my head. I still felt wary and confused of the woman, named Kikyou. The expression on her face, seemed cold and merciless, when I saw the way she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked as if he loved her, when on the other hand, Kikyou couldn't stand looking at him. I just don't understand. How can he love someone, that only wants him dead? That's not how love goes in my book. I wanted to ask about the woman, but...

"Moka?" said a voice, along with a hand, gently shaking my shoulder. I looked over to see my friend, Kagome looking at me with a worried look. "Is something wrong? You looked spaced out, ever since."

I gave her a fake smile. "I'm okay. I've just had a lot on my mind, lately. That's all." I told her.

"Are you sure? You're not coming down with something, are you?" she said, examining my forehead, while she examined her own.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm not sick, or anything, if that's what you're thinking. You know me, never better.' I giggled, trying to play it off, as if nothing was going on with me. I could only hope, that none of them noticed how strange I was acting. The only possible thing I could do was act like everything's okay and not let the "incident" get to me. "I'm going for a walk." I said, standing up from my spot.

"Are you sure? Do you need both me and Sango to come with you?" Kagome asked. I could only let out a giggle. They'd always ask these kind of things, whenever I'm about to go off somewhere, alone. I couldn't blame them.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need sometime to think, that's all." With that said, I walked away, leaving no eye of a look to any of them. Right now, I didn't want to be near any of them. I just felt like being by myself.

I rested in a field of flowers, resting my arms as well as my head on my knees. I still couldn't get, what I saw a few days ago out of my mind. I just want to stop asking the same questions about Kikyou over and over, and forget this whole mess. But... I still couldn't erase the kiss I received, from my memory. A gasp suddenly escaped my body, when I felt something I never thought would exist. My heart...beating at a rapid speed. Why...is this happening? I knew that it wasn't from fear...but something else? But from what...exactly?

**"What are you thinking about?"** asked my inner-self as my rosary glowed brightly.

"Nothing in particular." I replied, fibbing to her as well as myself.

I heard her scoff.** "Liar. You can't fool me. Something's bothering you isn't there?"** I didn't even bother trying to answer her, or deny it either. I knew that I was caught in the act. **"You're still thinking about what happened a few days ago, aren't you?"** she questioned, her voice sounding upset.

I let out a sigh, giving in to defeat. "Can you blame for still thinking about it, though?" I asked her. What I saw that night, was pretty rare for my eyes. How can I not forget about it? "Did you she the way that she looked at Inuyasha? He looked as if he loved her, while she-"

**"Stop it!"** my inner-self growled, her voice sounding upset. **"I'm tired of hearing you think and talk about the same thing over and over again. Why can't you see, that he's just like all the others?"**

I looked down at the rosary, shocked at what I just heard. What exactly did she mean by that? "H-Huh? W-What...do you mean?"

**"I thought you'd have all figured out, by now. You see, he doesn't talk to you anymore. He doesn't even pay attention to you, now that he's reunited with that woman."** I felt my heart sink into my throat a bit. Is what she's saying is true? Inuyasha doesn't even pay attention to me anymore? No...that can't be true. He would never do that to his friends.

* * *

I walked through the forest back to where Inuyasha and the others were. I watch as all, except Inuyasha looked at me with relieved expressions. I couldn't help, but feel my insides twitch a bit, for he had his head turned, as if he were thinking about something. Is what the other half of me said was true. Is Inuyasha really not that crazy about me anymore?

"Moka! Thank goodness you're okay." said Kagome, snapping out of my thoughts. I looked to see Kagome unpacking her big yellow bag. "You're just in time for lunch." she announced, taking out the lunch, that me and Kagome made.

"O-Oh...okay." I stuttered, joining the others. As all of us ate, I watched Inuyasha eat like a pig, stuffing his face with the food we made. To my surprise, the others didn't look bothered by it. However, I did. I've never seen Inuyasha eat like this before. He must really like ramen, because he was choking it down, like it was water.

I could only smile as Shippo asked about a wiener, that was assumed as an octopus. He didn't know how adorable he looked, when he was curious.

"This rice ball is delicious." complimented Sango, making pipe up in joy and praise.

"That's because Kagome and Moka put such care into their cooking. We must force ourselves to eat every last morsel." Miroku added.

Kagome's twisted into a playful offensive expression. "Hey!" she exclaimed, making me let out a laugh.

"It's been a long time, since we had anything decent." Inuyasha said, stuffing food in his mouth. When Kagome, asked him about the omelet she made, he only replied. "Pipe down and let me eat."

The only think I could think of Inuyasha, is that he has no manners, when he eats. And when Inuyasha and Shippo's chopsticks reached a piece of meat at the same time, the two growled, glaring at each other. I looked on in disappointment, when Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head, making the poor kit cry.

"Now now. Don't be so cruel, he's just a little fellow, remember?" Miroku advised. This time, when both Shippo and Miroku grabbed onto a wiener, Miroku growled slightly, but it didn't seem directed at Shippo. Shippo looked at Miroku, his eyes watery and bug-eyed, looking like an innocent, little kid.

A few seconds later, Shippo happily threw the wiener in his mouth. "That worked out nicely for you, Shippo." smiled Kagome.

"This faceless octopus is great." Shippo said as Miroku let out a sigh.

I suddenly piped up with excitement, when I saw Inuyasha the curry dish, I made. I felt my hear speed up faster as I watched. _'Ooh, I hope he likes it. If he does...then...'_ I prayed inside my head. However, my hopes were deflated like a balloon, when Inuyasha spit it out of his mouth. I watched him scream as his tongue was stuck out of his mouth, as if the curry burned him. "What the hell is this stuff?! My tongue's on fire!"

I gave a nervous laugh. "Well...uh... It's curry. I made it." I answered, nervously playing with my finger tips.

"Well, it's horrible! What were you thinking making stuff like this?! What are you trying to do, kill me?!" he yelled, glaring at me. As he said those words, I felt my heart burn into tiny, little pieces of ashes. I can't believe he just said that... H-How...

"Inuyasha, don't be so tactless. Moka has worked very hard on this, I'm sure." Miroku scolded, giving the hanyou a stern look, but staying downwind of the concoction nonetheless.

"What's wrong with you, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, cutting in.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with her?!" he yelled, pointing at me. "She's the one, that's suppose to responsible for trying to kill me in the first place. Who would wanna eat this stuff?!" he shouted, throwing the dish, I worked so hard on to the ground. I gasped in horror as I stared at the spilled curry on the ground, in pure shocked and speechless.

I stared down at my hands, my bangs shadowing my eyes. "It's okay. You don't have to eat it. I thought you'd like it, but it seems I was wrong." I smiled. My hands tightening up into fists on my skirt. A few droplets of liquid fell onto my hands. Tears were flowing out of my eyes. He hated it. He seriously hated it. I stood up, alerting the others, especially Inuyasha. "I'm sorry..." I whispered, before running off into the forest, not bothering to stop, when the others were calling my name.

* * *

As sure as I knew that I was further and further away from away from the group, I sat near a pond, sobbing my heart out. I felt hurt and ashamed of my actions, of trying to make Inuyasha at least happy. I felt so useless. What the heck was I thinking of even trying to do so? I'm such an idiot, for even trying in the first place. Everyone else liked it, but... Sometimes...I just wished I've never had a heart...because the bad part about having a heart...is having it broken, dealing with cruelty.

"You've cried enough, honey." said a woman's angelic voice. I looked around to find the voice of the person, but strangely she was nowhere to be found. Who said that? "I'm right here, in front of you." I looked in front of me and saw a beautiful blue glowing butterfly, flapping its wings in front of me. I stared in awe at the glowing creature. It practically...look like something out of a fairy tale. "Follow me, young one." said the butterfly, flapping away from me. I silently followed, without any questions asked, I wonder where the little one is taking me. We walked, what felt like hours, until I saw the butterfly come to a stop near a tree. I took a look at my surroundings in curiosity. Nothing but old, dead trees were surrounded around us. The trees looked half-dead, like it's never been cared for, or something. The tree branches were completely bare to the world. No leaves hung off the branches. "What is your name, little one?"

I felt my heart jump in my chest a bit, caught off guard. "Um...my name is Moka..." I stuttered out with courage. I didn't know why I felt so nervous around this small creature. She's only a butterfly, that brings joy to children and everyone around them.

"Moka..." she repeated, her beautiful voice echoing in the wilderness. "You're the one, we've all been looking for." I looked at her, slightly confused. "Your father would be so happy to see you, alive and well." The woman asked.

I was caught off guard, by what she said. Father? I actually have a father, who lives in this world? That's impossible! I can't possibly have a relative here in this world! "What did you say? What do you mean by father?"

"It's time, Moka. It's time that you meet your own flesh and blood." Before I can even ask about, I felt this overwhelming pressure of tiredness crash over me. And that's when I finally let darkness consume me.

* * *

**I'm just going to stop there for now. I know some of you were waiting for the next chapter and I'm sorry. I just graduated and all, that didn't really have time to stop and write for some of you. I promise you, I will write a longer chapter on the next one, love you!**


	14. Haunting Nightmares Of The Past

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_"Daddy!" called out a small voice. "Daddy! Are you home?" called out the voice, once again. A little girl with pink hair and emerald eyes, walked in the castle that she lived in, with her family._

_"Moka, come outside in the garden. I need to talk to you." called a fatherly, deep voice. Becoming quite curious, she walked to where her father was, a beautiful garden full of different kinds of flowers._

_"You wanted to see me, Daddy?" asked Moka, her little green eyes looking at him in confusion. "Am I in trouble?"_

_The father gave a low chuckle. "No. You're not in trouble, Little One. I just need to talk you about something, that is very important." He patted his knee, gesturing for his daughter sit. She carefully sat on his knee, not wanting to fall. "Do you know, Inutaisho's son, Inuyasha?" he questioned as he watch his daughter give a big smile, in excitement._

_"Of course! He's my best friend! We play with each other everyday, outside his home!" she beamed._

_Once again, the father gave a chuckle. "I can tell. You seem very fond of him." he said as his daughter nodded her head. "Moka, tell me..." he paused for a moment, before speaking up with a serious expression. "...do you like Inuyasha very much?"_

_Moka gave her father a confused look. "Well, of course I do. He's my friend, remember?"_

_"I see, then." He suddenly pulled out a silver ring, with a pink diamond on it and slipped it on her right finger._

_"What is this?" she asked, confused._

_"Please, do not lose this, Moka." he responded in a serious voice. "Guard it with the remainder of your life. This ring is proof that you are to marry Inuyasha, when you are older."_

* * *

_Giggling and laughing were heard as two children were playing a game of tag, in a field of flowers. One was a little girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes. The other one was a little boy with long silver hair, with two little white dog ears perched on top of his head. The two of them were happily playing together, no interruptions there to stop their never-ending happiness._

_"Tag, you're it!" cheered the little girl, tagging the boy and quickly running away from him._

_The boy stood there stunned, before quickly smiling and ran after her. "I'll get you!"_

_"In your wildest dreams! You can't catch me!" she shouted back to him, but didn't see him anywhere behind him. "Huh? Where did he go?" She suddenly let out a scream, when she was tackled from behind, sending her tumbling to the ground along with someone._

_"Gotch ya!" The boy grinned from ear to ear, hovering over the pink-haired girl giggled, lying underneath him. He stared down at her for a moment or so. She looked so beautiful to him. Like a pink rose. He felt his face heat up and quietly removed himself from her body, sitting straight up._

_The girl looked at him, confused of what just happened. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" the girl asked, sitting up as well._

_The boy named Inuyasha turned away from her, his face red as a tomato. "Nothing." he simply said, looking further away from her._

_"Well, it doesn't look like nothing." said the girl, looking at him curious. "C'mon. You can tell me."_

_"Um...Moka, I..." he stuttered, not really knowing what else to say. "Do you like me?"_

_Moka stared at him, shocked of what he just asked. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I like you?"_

_The boy just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because of my dog ears... They're ugly."_

_Moka let out a giggle in response. "Well, I don't think so. I like your dog ears. They're cute."_

_Inuyasha looked at Moka in shock. "You think so?"_

_She nodded and reached up, petting his ears softly. "And I think you're cute too."_

_Inuyasha sat there frozen in place at what she told him. She liked him. She said he was cute. She doesn't think he's ugly. "Well...I think you're cute too, Moka."_

_Moka could only smile at him and giggle. The two of them looked into each other's eyes. The two of them were now blushing, their little hearts beating at rapid speed. The two of them leaned in towards one another, their eyes closed. They were about to lock lips with each other, until both of them pulled away from each other. The two of them looked away from one another, a light blush across their faces._

_"Um...you wanna try that again?" Inuyasha nervously asked._

_"Okay." Moka nodded, blushing as well. Once again, the two of then leaned in towards each other, and then pulled away. "Um...Inuyasha?"_

_"Yeah?" he answered, looking towards her._

_"Do you think we should wait, until we're at least older to be able to do it?" she asked._

_"Do what?" he questioned, confused of what "it" is._

_"You know... What older people do, when they're married." she answered, blushing ten shades of red._

_"You mean what we just did?" he gestured._

_"Mmhm." she nodded, meekly._

_Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. The two of them didn't know what "it" meant and the of them were too young to be doing "it", anyway. Besides, their parents would be really mad at them, if they found out they were doing "it", when they're not even suppose to. Only grown-ups were suppose to know about that stuff, not them. The two of them are both young to understand what it meant. Besides, mating was not something to refer to as a game. "Okay, we'll wait until we're older." Moka agreed with a nodded. "Pinky swear?" he gestured holding out his pinky to her._

_The girl let out a giggle, before linking her pinky to his. "Pinky swear." she smiled as the two of them laughed together._

* * *

_"Mommy! Mommy!" exclaimed a little girl's voice. A little girl with pink hair, ran up to a woman, with the same color hair as hers, but with red eyes. "Mommy, look how many I found. Aren't they pretty?"_

_The woman chuckled, taking the batch of flowers in her hands. "Of course. They are absolutely lovely, Moka." the woman praised, sniffing the batch of flowers. "Listen to me, Moka. Mommy needs to talk to someone very important, so I'll need you to pick some real pretty flowers for me, ok?"_

_"Ok." smiled the little girl as she ran into the garden._

* * *

I abruptly shot up, breathing in and out, deeply. I looked at the surroundings around me, I was staring at a well, built, wooden wall with a lot of beautiful things surrounding me. The room was nicely clean, not even a speck of dust, or nothing. I also took time to notice that I was clothed in a beautiful kimono, not the clothes I usually wore. I was having those dreams again? Why am I having all these crazy dreams? About my father...and my childhood life... But why? And...Mommy?

"Ah, you're awake." said a woman's soft voice. There stood a beautiful women, that had light blonde hair, short in style and held back by a cross like clip. She had beautiful tanned skin and red eyes. She was exquisitely beautiful. "Are you all right, dear? Are you hurt anywhere?" I hesitantly shook my head, not really knowing what to say. "I see, that's good to hear."

"Excuse me, Miss. I know it's rude of me to ask, without a proper introduction, but where exactly am I? Why am I here?" I asked her with a calm voice.

The woman only gave a chuckle in response. "There's no need to feel alarmed." she said, turning away from me, with an amusing smile. "You're in the Shuzen home." she said. "We found you, out cold with a couple of wounds along with a slight fever, so we couldn't just leave you out there." she explained, before turning around to look at me. "My name is Gyokuro. And may I ask what your name is, young one?"

Wounded? How did I ever get wounded in the first place? Last time I checked, I was perfectly fine. "Uh...it's Moka." I told her, feeling a little uneasy of her presence. She seemed like a nice woman, but her presence was just rubbing off on me, the wrong way. I can obviously tell that she's not a human, with the way she looks.

She sauntered over to me and held out a hand. "Come. Let me show you around." she offered.

I took her hand as she pulled me up, without any problem. I stared around in awe as she gave me a tour around the palace, I might say. The inside place was fairly big and had many beautiful, valuable things sitting around, shining off their beauty. I'd be surprise, if I saw what the outside of this place looked like. We stopped near something almost like a balcony, that had a lot of wild flowers hidden behind. "This place...it's beautiful." I breathed out with amazement, staring at the wild flowers.

The woman chuckled. "I'm glad you think so. I'm surprised, that you don't think anything negative about it."

I shook my head. "No, of course not. Why would I?"

"We have lived her for several years and I must say, the scenery from here is breathtaking." Gyokuro replied, leaning on the red, wooden rail. She let out a sigh. "It's a shame, that people hardly come here."

I stared at her, slightly confused and to somewhat, curious. "Hmm? How so? I don't see how anyone cannot come here with all these flowers here. It's beautiful."

"Well, me and my daughters use to come out here to sight see." she replied. "But it's never been the same, since they moved out and pursued lives on their of own."

"Daughters?" I repeated, not sure if I caught what she said. "You have daughters?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. I have three. Two of them are blood related, while the other is not."

"Really? What are they like?" I asked with curiosity. I know I shouldn't pry into people's lives.

"Well, they were colorful, different children. One energetic, one carefree, and one headstrong. I'd probably say that my eldest one out of the two is the strongest of them both. Though, she can be a little careless at times, but she can stay focused when she's in battle."

"Battle?" I questioned in surprise. "Your daughters fight in battles? That sounds amazing. Did you train them?"

"Well, you can put it that way. They were mostly taught by a friend of ours, a long time ago." she explained. "Her name was Akasha. She was one of the most brilliant fighters as well as a hero to most people." she explained.

"She sounds like a good person." For some suspicious reason, this Akasha person sounds a bit familiar. Like I know her from somewhere, or something. I just can't put my finger on it and just wipe away the dust that seemed to be covering it. Just who exactly was this woman? What was she like? Could she possibly be another vampire...like me?

* * *

"So the young girl distanced herself from Inuyasha and the group?" questioned an ominous voice. Naraku stared into mirror of Kanna, taking great notice that the silver-haired woman was no longer with them. He'd planned on keeping a watchful eye on her, just to put her to the test and see if he could tame her, but unfortunately his plan was foiled. He felt angry. He always got what he wanted, even if it meant killing a few humans to reach his goal. "Where have you gone, now? My silver-haired puppet..."

* * *

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a room filled with nothing but darkness. "Hello? Is anyone there? Inuyasha? Kagome? Sango? Miroku? Anybody? Hello?" I screamed around the room waiting for something to make a sound. "Can anyone hear me?"_

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Moka." said a voice from behind me, that sent shivers up my spine. I quickly turned around, only to come face to face with someone I never saw and met, before in my life. There stood a man, with long, wavy black hair. What really scared me the most, was that he wore an evil expression on his face._

_"W-Who are you? W-What do you want?" I asked with fearness in my voice._

_"Now that's not nice. Is this how you greet people?"_

_"Answer me!" I yelled, getting frustrated. "Just who are you and how do you know my name?" Just when things couldn't get any worse, vines flew out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around me. I winced in pain as the vines tightened its grip, organizing me, so I'd look like a straight up cross. The man walked over towards me and held up my chin with his hand._

_"You certainly look like your mother...when I look at your face." he implied, brushing a hang against my chin. "My, such soft and delicate skin. Would be ashamed if it were soiled with blood." He grinned as he slid his fingers down my face and towards my chest. I shivered from his cold fingers caressing my body._

_"S-Stop it." I stuttered. I knew him of all people wouldn't listen to a woman's plead. He'll keep going, without no regret. "I'm begging you. Please, stop." I pleaded, almost close to tears._

_"Once I'm finished with you, I'll finish off the man, you love with all your heart, then I'm making you my puppet." The man I love? Who does he mean by that? I kept struggling, trying to free myself from these vines. Until someone called out for me..._

_"Moka...I'm coming." said a hoarse voice, from the darkness. I looked to my left and what I saw nearly broke my heart. There lied Inuyasha, laying in his own pool of blood, his clothes half-way torn to shreds. "D..don't worry...Moka. I... I'll save you...no matter what happens. Please hang on." he breathed out, crawling slowly over to me._

_"Oh Inuyasha..." I whispered, tears streaming down out of my eyes. I turned to the man, with hatred in my eyes. "Why? Why did you do this? What did he ever do to you?" I asked in a low voice. I turned my face towards Inuyasha's direction. He was getting weaker and weaker by the minute I was staring at him. "What did you do to him? Why did you attack Inuyasha?" I asked looking straight into his eyes. "What do you have against him? Leave him alone! Don't hurt him."_

_He just smiled and walked over to Inuyasha's almost limp form. What does he intend to do? I watched him carefully, only to see what he will do. His vines held Inuyasha's limp form. My eyes widen in horror, when his vines were settled in front of Inuyasha's chest. "Isn't it quite obvious. I want to see you suffer dearly. And you of all people don't deserve happiness in this world. So I figured this half-breed makes you happy. Well not anymore." Without any hesitation, he stabbed Inuyasha through the chest. _

_"Inuyasha!" I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take seeing Inuyasha getting hurt any longer, I just needed to break free. With all the strength I had, I forced myself out of the vines and ran towards Inuyasha's mangled body. I held on to his cold hand. "Inuyasha, hold on please. Don't leave me." I said, close to tears. "I love you..."_

_He squeezed my hand as tight as he could with the remaining strength, he had left in him. He coughed out blood, before talking to me. "M...Moka, I...I love you too. I'm sorry...I couldn't keep my promise...like I said." It wasn't his fault. I'm the one who should be at fault, for all of this. He coughed out blood once again, before talking. "Moka... I'm...sorry." he whispered as his grasp loosened around my hand. I choked back a sob. Inuyasha...the man I love with all my heart...is dead...right in front of me._

_"Aww, isn't that tragic? He's already dead." I looked up to where the voice came from. There stood the man above me, who killed the one I loved. "And you can join along with him in heaven." he sneered, his vines ready to pierce me._

_"What are you doing?! Please Stop! Don't do it!" I screamed as his vines advanced forward to pierce me. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to come._

* * *

I woke up with a scream in my throat. I refused to let the scream to be released. I didn't want it echoing throughout the whole entire place, where it'd probably wake up the skies. My eyes scanned the dimly, moonlit room. Looking around to take in my surroundings, I realized I wasn't in the darkness anymore. I was back in the guest room, where I first woke up in. Feeling intimidated by the dream, I started to rock back and forth. I felt scared...weak...and even pity for myself. I couldn't do anything right...let alone save Inuyasha...from being killed... Even though, it was only a dream...I still couldn't do anything to prevent him from being killed. I'm such am idiot...

I walked outside in the garden and stared at the moon. I always loved how the moon always shined. The moon was something beautiful to look at, its pale light brightening the dark sky. Its shine was as beautiful as an elegant swan, surrounded by a million little stars, twinkling in its moonlight, meek, shining silver glow. Its like the moon is attachable...its like you want to look away, but you just can't.

"Who are you?" spoke a deep male voice. I jumped and looked behind me to see who spoke to me. I immediately almost fell over in fear and awe, when I got a good look at the person before me. There, stood the person of the voice; he had almost long silver hair, tied back and pure blood, red eyes, that could possible kill as a look. I stood my ground, trying as hard as possible not to show any sign of fear...

* * *

**If you guys were confused of that little chapter you just read, I would suggest reading the previous chapter, I made a few changes with the chapter. And in my opinion, I think it's the right time for Moka to understand for what and who she is, as well as her blood race and family. If you're confused on why she's having the same dreams again, it's a sign that she needs to remember and put the pieces together. And also, I made my own wiki website about this fanfic, but it's not exactly done yet, since me and my sister are working on it. If some of you are gonna go off on me on why I put Moka's family in the story, then I don't really care. It's only a story. It's not like, I'm making an anime. I put Moka's family in the feudal era...big freaking deal! So SUE ME! XD**


End file.
